<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shameless Lie by JiAh_M17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155492">Shameless Lie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiAh_M17/pseuds/JiAh_M17'>JiAh_M17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band), SHINee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Alpha Lee Jinki | Onew, Alpha Park Chanyeol, Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Bottom Lee Taemin, EXO - Freeform, Kai - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Byun Baekhyun, Omega Kim Jongin | Kai, Omegaverse, Top Do Kyungsoo | D.O, do</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:15:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiAh_M17/pseuds/JiAh_M17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Una serie de circunstancias precipitadas  y malos entendidos llevaran a Kim Jongin y Do Kyungsoo a mentir sobre su supuesto matrimonio. </p><p>Jongin solo quería desquitar un poco de lo mucho que Sehun «su mejor amigo», le había fastidiado sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus palabras.</p><p>Por otro lado, Kyungsoo sabe cómo  termino en este embrollo, aun así no puede evitar seguirle el juego a Jongin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Advertencia y aclaraciones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Los hechos presentados en estas historias son ficticios cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia, no pretendo difamar o dañar la imagen de las personas aquí nombradas. Los lugares e incidentes son producto de la imaginación del autor o usados para la ficción.</p><p> </p><p>Esta historia está basada en el Kdrama Lie To Me y no un calco de esa obra.</p><p> </p><p>Esta obra Slash/BL/ Chico con otro chico/ HxH/ Omegaverse, si te molesta este tema no lo leas.</p><p> </p><p>No voy aceptar comentarios ofensivos ya sea hacia mí  o a los chicos, estos serán borrados y el perfil silenciado de inmediato si lo creo pertinente</p><p> </p><ul>
<li>Grupos: EXO/SHINee</li>
<li>Universo Alternativo/Romance/Comedia/ABO.</li>
<li>Slash/ Yaoi / Boy Love/M-preg.</li>
<li>Parejas: SooKai (Kyungsoo y Jongin),Chanbaek y una mención para el SeHo y OnTae</li>
<li>Estado: En proceso.</li>
<li>Extensión: Probablemente más de 30 capítulos, aun no lo decido.</li>
<li>Fecha: 22/10/2020</li>
</ul><p> </p><p> </p><p>Esta obra fue hecha sin ánimo de lucro y como un pasatiempo. Esta historia me pertenece, queda terminantemente prohibida su distribución sin autorización, así como el plagio total o parcial de la misma, si por alguna razón te gustas tanto esta historia es mejor que pedir permiso.</p><p> </p><p> Si lees esta historia en alguna otra plataforma que esta fuera de la lista que daré a continuación y  otro perfil sin que yo lo haya avisado previamente, es posible que estes leyendo desde una página espejo y que tus dispositivos puedan estar comprometidos.</p><p> </p><p>Wattpad: SongJiAh_M17 o SJAM17 ||Sweek: SongJiAh || Ao3: JiAh_M17|| Asianfanfics: song_ji_ah || Mi blog: shorelfsfanfics.blogspot.com</p><p> </p><p>Derechos reservados.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ABO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Esta es una pequeña explicación de este universo. La información fue recopilada de la  internet  y dicho esto tratare de ser los más coherente que sea posible siguiendo las reglas que he establecido para este relato, cada autor tiene su manera de plasmar esta idea así que sí les parece que esto se sale un poco de lo que parece ser la norma en el ABO —aunque este universo alternativo es  bastante maleable como para aceptar estos cambios— es debido a eso.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>En este universo alternativo los personajes no son capaces de cambiar de forma, (no habrá garras, orejas peludas, algunos gruñidos sí, pero de los demás no). Así mismo, existen rangos asociados a la casta del individuo, alfas, betas y omegas respectivamente.</p><p> </p><p>Hasta la edad de diez o doce años, la edad de la presentación previa al primer celo en la que se dan las primeras señales de su aroma distintivo a cual casta pertenece el individuo.</p><p> </p><p>El primer celo de alfas y omegas en su mayoría se presenta  después de los catorce años, en donde el estallido de  feromonas como una forma de anunciar su disponibilidad ante el mundo y de llamar la atención de un compañero.</p><p> </p><p>En caso de no darse la presentación y el celo, el individuo deberá ser sometido a una serie de estudios para hallar la causa de su falta de cambio y revelar  su casta, pero esto solo puede realizarse después de los catorce años.    </p><p> </p><p><strong><span class="u">Alfas</span></strong><strong>:</strong> Sin importar su género, se encuentran en lo alto de la jerarquía, predominan en los altos cargos; físicamente más fuertes que los betas y omegas. Los alfas femeninos no puede tener hijos, pero si son capaces de fecundan omegas y betas.   Poseen un gran apetito sexual especialmente cuando es desatado por feromonas; además, son muy territoriales y les gusta frotar su olor en sus compañeros. Poseen un nudo protuberancia en la base de sus penes, la cual se hincha dentro de su compañero una vez que el alfa llega al orgasmo, lo que provoca que ambos queden anudados  durante un tiempo. Esto le proporciona una ventaja biológica a la hora de fecundar a su pareja.</p><p> </p><p>También cuentan con «la voz de mando», la cual al ser empleada  provoca una reacción de entera sumisión en los omegas, en incluso en los betas o alfas más jóvenes.    </p><p> </p><p><strong><span class="u">Betas</span></strong>: Con un poco más de control en sus impulsos. Un Beta puede someterse ante un alfa,  pero a diferencia de los omegas no poseen un celo.  Y si se emparejan con un omega que algo poco común, pero posible, estos  responden al ciclo de su pareja y las feromonas de esté.  Un beta puede fecundar a un omega, pero es mucho más difícil para esa pareja que la procreación suceda, no  es imposible pero si tiene su grado de dificultad. El aroma en ellos es bastante sutil, en comparación a las otras castas.</p><p> </p><p><strong><span class="u">Omegas</span></strong><strong>:</strong> Son el rango más bajo,  dóciles por naturaleza, débiles cuando se trata de fuerza física; Su olor es muy fuerte cuando entran en celo y este por lo general dura de uno a tres días dependiendo de la fertilidad del Omega. Sus cuerpos son capaces de producir su propio lubricante cuando están excitados. Así pues, poseen un llamado especial  a su compañero y es completamente involuntario. Y provoca que el individuo que está unido al omega sienta la necesidad imperante de protegerlo.  Es un gemido débil que es emitido en situaciones de peligro o miedo.   </p><p> </p><p>Un lazo definitivo se da cuándo, ambos individuos están de acuerdo con su unión y ambos, Alfa y Omega por ejemplo, se marcaran el uno al otro. Siendo la cicatriz del omega mucho más pequeña que la que dejara el Alfa. Esto también aplica para, los betas.</p><p> </p><p>Existen  diferentes tipos de medicamentos para controlar el celo y las señales olfativas en los individuos. Los inhibidores y supresores respectivamente, cada uno con un efectos distintos en los individuos; los supresores como su nombre los indica  valga la redundancia, suprimen tanto el aroma como los síntomas del celo, no todos son anticonceptivos eso depende de su composición, pero los supresores genéricos no contienen los ingredientes activos en su composición, para generar ese efecto en el consumidor. También, pueden causar un resurgimiento del celo, en la que sus síntomas se presentan con mayor intensidad que la de un celo habitual si el individuo es alérgico a alguno de sus componentes.</p><p> </p><p>En cuanto a los inhibidores, estos solo reducen la intensidad del aroma en el individuo, llegando este a ser confundo con un beta, al poseer estos un aroma ligero y al igual que los supresores no poseen ingredientes anticonceptivos en su composición genérica,</p><p> </p><p>Sin embargo existe en el mercado versiones cuyos componentes cumplen esa función, pero deben ser prescritos por un especialista.</p><p>De igual forma, existen perfumes o que genera el efecto contrario, realzar las feromonas individuo para llamar la atención de potenciales parejas.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Capítulo Uno: Por el piquete de una avispa.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El zumbido provocado por el aleteo de quizás cientos de insectos revoloteando en todas  direcciones, dejando tras de sí a las víctimas de sus picaduras.  Los gritos de los asistentes mezclados con las respuestas inconscientes y el olor a miedo  que emanaba de sus cuerpos,  ante el inminente  ataque de un enjambre de avispas, Alfas, Betas y Omegas corriendo en diferentes direcciones, agitando sus manos  para intentar protegerse de del furioso ataque.</p><p> </p><p>De pronto alguien entre la confusa multitud apunto una manguera rociando a todo el que se cruzase en su camino, en un intento desesperado de disuadir al enjambre. Jongin fue uno de ellos, empapado  casi en su totalidad después de haber sentido el ardor sobre su clavícula.</p><p> </p><p>En ese momento supo que su alarma fallara, que no encontrar las llaves de su auto y esa sensación de desconfianza que tuvo al despertarse en la mañana, todo tenía sentido ahora. Jongin nunca estuvo de acuerdo con la idea de realizar una boda al aire libre, aún menos cuando esta asignación se le fue dada a último minuto y  de hecho externo su desacuerdo con aquella decisión, no obstante, su tía y jefa simplemente lo ignoro y este era el resultado de aquella decisión.             </p><p> </p><p>La  desastrosa boda de la hija de un importante empresario, que solo traería problemas al negocio.</p><p> </p><p> Después que las personas fueron evacuadas y que el cuerpo de protección civil se encargara del enjambre, el alcance de desastre pudo apreciase  en detalle, mesas volteadas, manteles con manchas de lodo,  un zapato abandonado, la comida desparramada y  desperdiciada por todos lados, era el panorama que Jongin y sus compañeros de trabajo vislumbraron antes de regresar a las oficinas, no sin antes pasar por un farmacia.</p><p> </p><p>—Quiero una carta de disculpas muy detallada de tu parte para el lunes, Jongin. — Pronuncio su tía que se hallaba sentada en su escritorio mirando su reflejo en el espejo de mano.</p><p> </p><p>Su rostro fue el más afectado por las picaduras.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Qué? —Jongin se levantó por la sorpresa.</p><p> </p><p> El resto de empleados que estaban concentrados en aplicarse una pomada para las picaduras dejaron aquello en segundo plano para centrar su atención en la reprimenda que recibía Jongin, confundidos con lo que observaban.</p><p> </p><p>—Lo que oíste, Jongin. Este incidente no habría pasado si tú no fueras tan descuidado —la mujer alejo el espejo de su visión—. Si hubieses sido más cuidadoso…</p><p> </p><p>—¿Yo? Pero si le dije desde el principio  que hacerlo en ese lugar no era buena idea, además me entrego este trabajo un día antes.  No puede culparme por su incompetencia.</p><p> </p><p>—¡Tú! Mocoso desvergonzado, cómo te atreves… —su tía abrió los  ojos y se levantó, apuntado con su espejo a Jongin—. Quiero esa carta de disculpas para el lunes o tu renuncia, tú decides.</p><p> </p><p>—¡Bien!  —Jongin tomo su maletín con brusquedad y  a paso firme salió de la oficina, dejando atónitos al resto de sus compañeros.</p><p> </p><p>—Jongin espera —Soojung salió de su estupor y siguió a Jongin—. La pomada…</p><p> </p><p>Sin embargo este se encontraba tan molesto que no escucho a Soojung. Tiro su maletín a la parte trasera de su automóvil y azoto la puerta con fuerza después de ingresar al vehículo.  Su ropa esta arruinada  con manchas de lodo,  tenía comezón y posiblemente estaba a punto de quedarse sin empleo, aunque quedarse sin empleo  no era tan malo.</p><p> </p><p>Jongin sonrió por eso, ya no más estrés por una jefa injusta, que le recordara que tenía un empleo gracias a su «amabilidad».</p><p> </p><p>—¡Amabilidad mi trasero! Tía  solo quiere un esclavo, pero se acabó. —Dijo para sí mismo.</p><p> </p><p>Busco su teléfono en el maletín que se hallaba en el asiento trasero, llamo  a su hermana mayor y a Baekhyun. Hoy saldría a beber para distraerse de su pésimo día.</p><p> </p><p>Condujo a club donde los vería, sin importarle mucho su aspecto actual. Antes de bajar de vehículo, tomo la segunda capsula del inhibidor del día; si fuese otro día normal, estaría en casa y no le importaría si la ingería o no, sin embargo estaba por entrar a un lugar repleto de personas y para estar seguro  se roció un perfume que eliminaba por completo el pequeño rastro de miel de tomillo y canela que el inhibidor no podría ocultar. Tomo su maletín y salió de vehículo. </p><p> </p><p>—¿Qué te paso? —Pregunto Baekhyun al verle.</p><p> </p><p>—Casi muero por un enjambre de avispas.</p><p> </p><p>Eunji sonrió mientras giraba su cabeza ligeramente en signo de negación.</p><p> </p><p>Entraron, dejando atrás la mira peculiar que el sujeto en la puerta le dedico a Jongin a causa de su vestimenta, que se esfumo rápidamente cuando Eunji libero sus feromonas, como señal de advertencia , que el hombre recibió con claridad, una Alfa ofendida sería un problema para él.</p><p> </p><p>Ordenaron algunas bebidas para empezar la noche. Jongin les hablo de lo que paso, las avispas, el desastre y su posible despido. Un par de tragos  Baekhyun y Jongin dejaron la mesa un momento para bailar. La música era buena e incitaba a Jongin a moverse, al menos había olvidado un poco sus frustraciones.   </p><p> </p><p>Regresaron a la mesa con Eunji, continuaron bebiendo y las desgracias del trabajo se volvieron el tema de la conversación.</p><p> </p><p>—Te lo digo, solo cerré su boca cuando su carro salió del taller mejor de como llego —exclamo Baekhyun—. Solo porque soy omega no significa que no soy capaz de reparar un vehículo. No porque tengo manos pequeñas significa que no pueda hacerlo. Le dijo esas cosas a mi abuelo ¿puedes creerlo?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—Algunos Alfas son idiotas de nacimiento, te apuesto que ese viejo solo esta frustrado con su mediocre vida.</p><p> </p><p>—Jiji noona tiene razón, Baekhyun, no le hagass caso.</p><p> </p><p>Luego de aquella conversación,  Eunji se fue por más que quisiera quedarse —y espantar los problemas, como lo ha hecho desde que sus hermanos se presentaron como omegas—,  también tiene responsabilidades en casa. </p><p> </p><p>—No olvides retocar el perfume, y  Baekhyun, por favor no lo dejes solo.</p><p> </p><p>—No te preocupes noona, yo cuidare de este osito cariñosito.  —respondió Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p>—No soy un niño no me trate de esa manera.</p><p>…</p><p>Jongin echó un vistazo a la servilleta, en la que había redactado su carta de renuncia. Después de una par de tragos, el enojo que se había disipado al bailar  regreso, recordándole las palabras de su tía.</p><p> </p><p> —No voy a disculparme, usted se puede ir a freír monos, tía. Atentamente Kim Jongin —leyó el omega de piel morena—. Listo, mi carta de renuncia, no voy a regresar a trabajar con esa bruja.</p><p> </p><p>—Es lo mejor, Nini. Ella no puede  tratarte de esa forma —soltó Baekhyun— ¿Por qué hay tan rudo aquí? ¡Bájenle a la música!</p><p> </p><p>—¡Sí hagan silencio!</p><p> </p><p>Las incoherentes palabras del par de ebrios omegas llamo la atención de algunos cercanos a su mesa. En especial de un Alfa, que se acercó a ellos.   </p><p> </p><p>—¿Qué hace ustedes dos  tan solos? —Pregunto el alto.</p><p> </p><p>Ver dos personas  en una mesa  no es lo raro, lo fuera de lo común es que ellos no emitían ninguna feromona, hasta un Beta expulsa un aroma sutil y eso llamo la atención de gran alfa y decidió acercarse.   </p><p> </p><p>—Largo gigante, nadie te invito a nuestra mesa. —soltó Baekhyun  al alto, el aroma de menta y limón llego a sus fosas nasales—. No queremos Alfas tontos aquí ¡vete!</p><p> </p><p>—Nosotros no estamos de casería, solo queremos desahogar nuestras frustraciones, así que largo. —Dijo Jongin en un tono elevado. —Quizás lo demás sí pero nosotros no.</p><p> </p><p>Él sonrió, a ellos los consideró interesantes, tanto como para abandonar a la exuberante Omega que  lo acompaño al club por seguir escuchando al divertido par de borrachos.</p><p> </p><p>—¿No te va a ir? —Pegunto Baekhyun, al observarlo de arribas abajo.</p><p> </p><p>—No. —Contesto él con seguridad</p><p> </p><p>—Bien quédate, pero no molestes. —Baekhyun lo miro y no dijo más.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun y Jongin continuaron quejándose e ignorando al Alfa, así que él    termino escuchando al par de borrachos sobre cartas de renuncia, una jefa malvada y sobre un viejo frustrado e injusto. Es así como él noto la servilleta garabateada y la leyó, cuál era Kim Jongin y por qué estaba molesto con su tía.</p><p> </p><p>—Nini, voy al baño, no te vayas, no te puedes ir sin mí. —Soltó Baekhyun antes de tomas el maletín de Jongin y abandonar su asiento.</p><p> </p><p>—Bien, Hyunnie —le contesto Jongin agitando su mano y asintiendo en su dirección—. ¿Por qué estoy tan mareado?</p><p> </p><p>—Quizás por lo que has bebido.</p><p> </p><p>—No, esto no es suficiente, tengo la misma resistencia de mi hermana, bueno casi… —Jongin sonrió por sus palabras.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Esto es tuyo o de tu amigo? —Pregunto el Alfa con la servilleta en sus manos.</p><p> </p><p>—Es mío, yo soy Jongin y pronto seré un desempleado. —Contesto señalándose y como si sus palabras fuesen  la cosa más graciosa que haya escuchado. </p><p> </p><p>—No le veo la gracia, Jongin… ¿Puedo llamarte por tu nombre? Tú puedes llamarme Chanyeol ¿si quieres? No tengo... </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol cerró la boca en ese instante, no pensó que lo encontrarían tan rápido. Apenas regreso al país, tan solo unas horas y su primo ya lo había rastreado y    localizado. Lo vio entre la multitud, destacando por su habitual vestimenta  negra.</p><p> </p><p>—¡Rayos! —Con servilleta en mano Chanyeol, huyo de allí directo a la salida.  </p><p> </p><p> —¡Park Chanyeol! —vocifero.</p><p> </p><p>Pero la música era muy fuerte como para que su fugitivo primo lo escuchara gritar y no tenía otra opción más que seguirlo.  </p><p> </p><p>—Solo tengo que entregar mi carta el lunes y seré libre —Jongin sonrió satisfecho hasta que no encontró la servilleta</p><p> </p><p>Mientras Jongin aún en la mesa se dio cuenta que  su azarosa «carta de renuncia» no estaba por ningún lado, ni el Alfa  con aroma a menta y limón.</p><p> </p><p>— ¡Mi carta! ¡Ladrón!</p><p> </p><p>Jongin se levantó  de su asiento tambaleándose, en dirección a la salida alejándose de las coloridas luces y la música fuerte que antes le había aliviado la frustración.</p><p> </p><p>Tanto Jongin como el primo de Chanyeol, apenas llegaron a la salida en el momento justo en el que Chanyeol se subió a un vehículo con un grupo de chicas y descaradamente se despedía de ambos agitando su mano con un sonrisa de victoria dibujada  en su rostro.</p><p> </p><p>—¡Chanyeol! ¡Park Chanyeol!</p><p> </p><p>—¡Devuelve mi carta! ¡Ladrón! —Grito  Jongin, despeinando su  cabello aún más.</p><p> </p><p>El primo de Chanyeol observo al joven a su lado, Sus grande ojos lo analizaron su ropa desarreglada, despeinando, <em>¿con qué persona se junta Chanyeol? </em>Pensó. </p><p> </p><p>—¿Conoce a Chanyeol? —Pregunto el alfa de oscura vestimenta.</p><p> </p><p>Per Jongin no respondió, comenzó a toser, y su respiración se volvió forzosa y en su estado se acorto al distancia entre él y Alfa primo de Chanyeol, el su susodicho por su parte, busco apartar a Jongin de su cuerpo, lo cual termino con el Omega sobre el suelo asfixiándose y observándolo retorcerse.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Disculpe, se encuentra bien? —pronuncio presionando ligeramente su mano sobre el hombro de Jongin, pero este no respondió—. ¡Eh! ¡Eh! ¡Reacciona! </p><p> </p><p>Al ver el estado de Jongin, al alfa no le quedó más remedio que llamar una ambulancia para que auxiliaran al Omega.</p><p> </p><p>—Se ha quedado inconsciente fuera del club Gangnam, han pasado 10 minutos. —Informo el paramédico.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Ingirió otra cosa además de alcohol? —Pregunto el médico al revisar a Jongin—, ¿Consume drogas?</p><p> </p><p>—No lo sé, solo lo encontré. —Respondo el Alfa.</p><p> </p><p>—Llévenlo dentro.</p><p> </p><p>—Por favor firme como el responsable. —La enfermera le informo, antes de adentrarse al centro médico.  </p><p> </p><p>—¡Pero no soy responsable por esta persona! —Estuvo a punto de irse, pero luego recordó que Jongin podría conocer a Chanyeol y saber dónde se esconde.</p><p> </p><p>Tendría que esperar para obtener respuestas.</p><p> </p><p>Mientras, en el club Baekhyun salió del baño con el maletín de Jongin, después de haberse rociado algo del perfume inhibidor. Se acercó a la mesa donde había dejado a su amigo tan solo unos minutos y este ya no estaba, no había rastro de él. Solo las botellas de Soju que ellos habían pedido, pregunto a la mesera y no obtuvo respuestas, siguió preguntado, hasta que alguien le dijo que Jongin se había ido solo. Dejándole su maletín y sus llaves.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Nota  Dulce como la miel, de la autora(o sea yo):</p><p>Esto lo tengo hace meses de hecho he estado hablando sobre esta historia en mis redes, es mi primer omegaverse —oficialmente publicado tengo otros más en borradores, pero esos no vienen al caso ahora—. Me gustaría saber su opinión sobre esta historia, no saben cuanto puede animar a un buen comentario. aka lo que en mi pueblo llamamos testamentos.</p><p>Se que es el primer capítulo y mucho no se animan a leer cosas en emisión —o publicación en este caso—, o prefieren se fantasmas, yo soy una, lo admito. Lo que quiero decir es, quiero saber su opinión. </p><p> </p><p>Sin más que decir, les dejo y nos leemos en la próxima actualización.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Capítulo Dos: Dulce, pequeño y peligroso.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jongin abrió sus parpados lentamente intentado procesar  la información que su cerebro recibía, el olor a desinfectante las paredes blancas, su propio aroma emanando de su cuerpo en su intensidad natural y un hombre con aroma menta y chocolate, vestimenta negra, piel clara,  labios  grades y acorazonados,  ojos grandes y amenazadores. Demasiado cerca de su rostro.</p><p> </p><p>¿Qué diantre había hecho, Taemin? ¿Él no vendió su alma o sí? Aunque  el sujeto  es bastante apuesto, pensó.</p><p> </p><p>—¡Enfermera! ¡Enfermera! —Llamo el Alfa.</p><p> </p><p>—Su nombre y casta por favor. —Un médico se acercó a su camilla.</p><p> </p><p>—Kim Jongin, Omega.</p><p> </p><p>El medico también le pido que se identificará, a la cual Jongin le respondo con su número de identificación. El omega estaba confundo, su noche de borrachera no había terminado de la mejor manera, recuerda la salida del club, la carta de renuncia, la conversación con Chanyeol y luego nada.</p><p> </p><p>El médico le explico que termino en el hospital por intoxicación aguda de alcohol. Cosa que no es posible, pues Jongin tenía una buena resistencia, no tanto como su herma y su madre pero podría defenderse, luego el galeno prosiguió, preguntado sobre el consumo de drogas, con respuesta negativa de Jongin.      Es en ese momento en que el medico al  decide revisar su cuello y nota en a través  de la camisa abierta, el tono rosáceo sobre la clavícula de Jongin.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Fue picado por una abeja o avispa?</p><p> </p><p>—Sí, eso paso ayer. —Contesto aun confundido— ¿Fue por eso?</p><p> </p><p>—Eso parece. —Comento el galeno.</p><p> </p><p>—Bendita mi suerte. —Exclamo Jongin.</p><p> </p><p>El diagnóstico del médico, fue que puede suceder  en algunos casos el veneno y la ingesta de alcohol  en algunas personas genera una reacción que pudo haber sido grave, incluso mortal. Eso asusto a Jongin, casi había muerto en menos de 24 horas.</p><p> </p><p>¿Qué mal le había hecho al mundo para que esto le pasara?</p><p> </p><p>—¿quieres comer algo? —Una adorable mujer  sentada en la camilla junto a la  suya le ofreció una mandarina.</p><p> </p><p>—Gracias, pero no sé si pueda ingerirlo.</p><p> </p><p>—Entonces dásela a tu Alfa. —comento ella con una sonrisa.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—¿Qué?</p><p> </p><p>—El Alfa de hace un rato,  ha estado cuidando de ti, que suerte tienen algunos —soltó la mujer—. ¿No es tu alfa?</p><p> </p><p>—¿Mi Alfa? No, él es solo un desconocido—musito Jongin.</p><p> </p><p>La agradable mujer se sorprendió, ese alfa había pasado la noche  vigilando la evolución de Jongin y solo se alejó para buscar a la enfermera.   </p><p> </p><p>Al ver que el alfa regresaba Jongin tomo la manta y se cubrió casi en su totalidad con ella.  Dejando su campo de visión libre para observar al sujeto que esa la mujer que le recordaba a sus padre, por algún razón, creía era su esposo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—Él no es mi esposo. —Pronuncio el Alfa una vez más.</p><p> </p><p>Jongin se quitó la manta de encima, tenía curiosidad de saber quién era su salvador, así que le pregunto, pero fue ignorado.</p><p> </p><p>—Ayer en el club nos conocimos y… —pero no pudo continuar con su parloteo.  La desordenada  imagen de Jongin  le está incomodando—. Podría por favor… El botón está mal abotonado.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Eh? —Jongin  rápidamente arreglo su camisa.</p><p> </p><p>Él al notar que no obtendría la respuesta que buscaba del Omega. Simplemente se retiró, dejando a Jongin muy confundido. </p><p> </p><p>La enfermera le anunció el alta, ya no había razón para continuar en el hospital,  Jongin se dirigió a pagar sus gastos médicos, solo para llevarse la sorpresa que el Alfa desconocido había pagado todo, unos minutos antes.  Corrió tan rápido por el pasillo hacia la salida tenía que alcanzar a esa persona.</p><p> </p><p>Por suerte llego junto en el momento en que él abordaba un taxi. Intento llamar  su atención, pero  él lo ignoro y  se retiró dejando a Jongin gritando a fuera de un hospital. Molesto y sin su billetera o su celular, tuvo que tomar un taxi llegar para a casa y pedirle a su madre que  pagara.       </p><p> </p><p>—Estas muy tranquila, ¿No debería preocuparte que tu hijo Omega,  no llegue a casa?</p><p> </p><p>—A tu edad que solo no aparezcas a dormir un noche no es motivo de preocupación, además tu hermana llamo, dijo que de seguro te quedarías con Baekhyun. —Dijo ella mientras revisaba una de las masetas del jardín.</p><p> </p><p>—¡Mamá! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Qué clase de madre eres?</p><p> </p><p>—Tu madre, quien sabe que tú y tu hermano mayor son un imán de desgracias. El rompe cosas o las pierde, tu solo temes en problemas por imprudente. —Contesto ella.  </p><p> </p><p>Jongin no dijo más nada, y entro a la casa, después  un agradable y largo baño uso el teléfono de la casa para llamar a Baekhyun, tenía que contarle lo que paso y recuperar sus cosas.     </p><p> </p><p>Por suerte no tuvo que regresar a club por su carro. Baekhyun, llevo el vehículo de Jongin a su casa, la mañana siguiente fue por el al club  y pago la cuenta de ambos.</p><p> </p><p>Además Jongin no era único que tenía algo que contar, ambos tenían la urgencia  que verse pronto. Resulta que, la desastrosa boda que le achacaron a Jongin, termino siendo un video viral en internet y entre la desesperación del momento,  Jongin fue captado, mientras era rociado con la manguera y siendo picado por la avispa.</p><p> </p><p>—En serio, ¿Qué mal le hice a este mundo para que todo esto pasara?</p><p> </p><p>—Yo creo que solo eres víctima de la casualidad. Esa pudo ser tu tía—dijo Baekhyun abrazando uno de los muñecos de felpa de Jongin—. Oye Nini, Por que no vamos a dar una vuelta en el centro o comer un helado. Tengo el día libre por haber llegado tan tarde anoche.</p><p> </p><p>—Es buena idea.</p><p> </p><p>—Podemos entrar a esa tienda de la que te hable, ¿Recuerdas? Compremos algo de ropa para iniciar la nueva etapa en tu vida. Ya no trabajaras para la bruja. —Dijo Baekhyun levantándose de la cama y dejando el muñeco sobre esta.     </p><p> </p><p>—Tienes razón—Dijo Jongin —. Sabes también voy teñirme el cabello.</p><p> </p><p>—Oye tranquilo. Eres un  próximo desempleado, no la protagonista de un drama  a la que le rompieron el corazón.</p><p> </p><p>—¿De dónde sacaste eso? —Pregunto Jongin riéndose.</p><p> </p><p>—De una revista y la televisión, tu amigo no solo es el mejor  mecánico  de Seúl, también está al tanto de las curiosidades del mundo y de los lindo actores extranjeros.</p><p> </p><p>…</p><p>   </p><p>Baekhyun llevo a Jongin a la tienda, se probaron algunas prendas hasta encontrar algo que en serio les gustara. También fueron a comer helado, y una farmacia para comprar perfumes inhibidores.</p><p> </p><p>—Ven acompáñame a ver unas revistas. —Dijo Baekhyun al salir de la farmacia.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun reviso revistero, en la tienda de conveniencia,  eligiendo las que se llevaría a casa, pasándoselas  a Jongin, quien pensaba que eran demasiadas revistas sobre celebridades, es decir, no es como él no siguiera la carrera de un actor  o un cantante, es solo que  no es tan importante para Jongin, aunque esta revistas solo son el  pasatiempo de Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p>—Espérame aquí, voy por unas cosas y nos vamos.</p><p> </p><p>Mientras esperaba, Jongin. Se puso a hojear una de las revistas, después de pasar un par de hojas se encontró con una publicación, que en cualquier caso habría ignorado de no ser por la persona a la que se retrataba en ella.</p><p> </p><p>—Do Kyungsoo…—leyó su nombre—. Es un heredero de segunda generación.  Igual no es la gran cosa, de seguro manipularon la fotografía para mejorar  su imagen. Además,  es una persona horrible.</p><p> </p><p>Jongin presiono su dedo sobre la foto y le hizo caras ante de cerrar  la revista.  </p><p> </p><p>—¿Jongin? ¿Kim Jongin eres tú? Tiempo sin verte.</p><p> </p><p>—Sehun… —musito Jongin penado en lo agradable que había sido su día— ¿Cómo estás?</p><p> </p><p>—Muy bien ya sabes, la vida de casado me va de maravilla —le dijo Sehun sonriendo—. Cierto, tu como podrías saber eso. Aún sigues soltero.</p><p> </p><p>—Jongin, ¿cómo estás?</p><p> </p><p>La atmósfera entre ambos se volvió densa y para coronar al elefante rosado en la habitación,  el esposo de Sehun—y alguna vez, amor no correspondido de Jongin—   también estaba en la tienda. Jongin comenzó  a pensar que el karma se las está cobrando algo que hizo en su vida pasada.</p><p> </p><p>—Hola.</p><p> </p><p>—Cómo crees que esta, amor. Es Jongin después de todo, perdiendo el tiempo. —Soltó Sehun—, no lo ves.  </p><p> </p><p>Jongin abrió la boca por la impresión, e iba replicar aquellas palabras esa era su intensión, sin embargo, se distrajo con una llamada entrante a su teléfono. Hizo malabares con las revistas hasta poder tomar su teléfono, era una llamada de tele mercadeo, pre-grabada, cosa que habría finalizado de no ser por el pequeño diablillo sobre su hombro—metafóricamente hablando— que le susurro  algunas ideas.</p><p> </p><p>—Hola, cariño… — pronuncio Jongin exageradamente dulce—, ya casi termino, solo falta que Baekhyun compre unas cosas… cariño no digas esas cosas, me haces sonrojar.</p><p> </p><p>Jongin vio la cara de Sehun, su rostro era todo un poema, incrédulo de lo que escucha.</p><p> </p><p>—Cuelga tú… no, cariño cuelga tú. —Jongin continúo con su teatro—. Bien lo haré yo.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Ca–cariño?</p><p> </p><p>—Sí, es mi esposo, ya sabes cómo es —Respondió Jongin, devolviendo las palabras de Sehun—. No vemos.</p><p> </p><p>Jongin  dejo a la pareja, y se fue a buscar a Baekhyun, con una enorme sonrisa llena de satisfacción en su rostro, aun cuando solo fuese una mentira.</p><p> </p><p>—Él que  se ríe solo de sus maldades se acuerda, Jongin.</p><p> </p><p>—No sabes lo que hice, pero te va gustar. —Dijo Jongin.</p><p> </p><p>Y sin hacerle esperar lo contó lo que paso, mientras  se iban de la tienda, Baekhyun no le gusta la actitud  de Sehun porque no le parce correcto en su mayoría, así que estuvo de acuerdo con la broma de Jongin.</p><p> </p><p>—Se lo merece por… no se me ocurre algo en este momento, pero se lo merece. —dijo Baekhyun riéndose.</p><p> </p><p>—Fue divertido ver su cara. </p><p> </p><p>—Taemin te  habría alentado a torturaron un poco más —Baekhyun continuo riéndose—, espero que sea suficiente como para que no  verlo en un buen tiempo.</p><p> </p><p>Ambos continuaron caminando y viendo las tiendas un rato más. Después  Jongin dejo a Baekhyun en su casa y se regresó a la suya, lleno de felicidad. </p><p> </p><p>Por otro lado, Baekhyun, dejo sus compras en su habitación, cambio su ropa y se fue al taller, si bien no tenía trabajos pendientes, pues su abuelo le dio día libre. Pero aún tenía que encargarse de su scooter. Su precioso vehículo motorizado de dos ruedas, rosado. Que le había salvado de muchas, y que por cosas de trabajo no ha podido  dedicarle tiempo para repararlo.</p><p> </p><p>El negocio estaba cerrado, así que Baekhyun podría trabajar con tranquilidad. Estaba concentrado en lo suyo, sin preocuparse que su aroma se esparciera a chicle y  frambuesa, si bien él no tiene el mismo problema de Jongin, le molesta que los empleados de su abuelo, en el pasado lo despreciaran por ser Omega, logro cerrar su bocas después de un tiempo. Pero las quejas sobre su fragancia natural llegaron después. </p><p> </p><p>Así que estaba a sus anchas en el taller con algo de música, cuando alguien llamo en la entra. Baekhyun dejo lo que estaba haciendo, tomó un pañuelo y se limpió las manos en él. Se acercó a la oficina y reviso las cámaras de seguridad y vi a un hombre bastante alto en la entrada.  </p><p> </p><p>Tomo una llave por prevención, y se apersono a la entrada.</p><p> </p><p>—Ya cerramos señor… —Dijo Baekhyun, levantando la llave en su mano derecha al notar quien es—. ¡Tú! ¡Ladrón!</p><p> </p><p>—¡Espera no me lastimes! —soltó Chanyeol usando sus manos como escudo.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Qué haces aquí gigante? ¿Quién te dijo sobre este lugar? —indago aún con la llave en alto.</p><p> </p><p>—Yo… el anciano que me rento la casa de enfrente. Mi Scooter se averió y me recomendó venir aquí, dijo que su nieto podría ayudarme —explico siendo  cauteloso—.Y no soy un ladrón, no sé de dónde sacas eso.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun la mano, aunque aún no le permitió el paso y no estaba seguro si lo que Chanyeol decía era cierto.  </p><p> </p><p>—Te llevaste la carta de mi amigo, por eso. Él no te la dio, tomaste eso sin su consentimiento, eso es robo y es un delito.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—No lo hice a propósito, tuve que salir de allí rápido, pero si quiere puedo devolverla, aún la tengo conmigo —Chanyeol sonrió ante las palabras de Baekhyun—. ¿Me ayudaras con el scooter?</p><p> </p><p>—¿Cómo puedo saber que no mientes sobre ser el nuevo inquilino o sobre mi abuelo? —Baekhyun cambio el tema—. Mi abuelo dijo que su inquilino seria el nieto de un amigo suyo de la escuela.</p><p> </p><p>—Es cierto eso, pero si  quieres estar seguro por qué no lo llamas.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun no respondí en cambio cerró la puerta. Llamo a su abuelo y confirmo la información de Chanyeol, incluso su nombre, salió a relucir  en  la breve  conversación telefónica.</p><p> </p><p>—Bien pasa, pero no te quiera pasar de listo o romperé tu cráneo. —Advirtió el rubio.  </p><p> </p><p>El aroma de chicle y frambuesas llego a las fosas nasales del alto, al entrar con su scooter. «Dulce pequeño y peligroso», fue lo que pensó Chanyeol de Baekhyun a escuchar esas palabras.</p><p> </p><p>—Por cierto, me llamo Baekhyun.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Nota fresca como menta de la autora, (o sea yo):</p><p>Estoy tan  contenta que quise adelantar la publicación del capitulo 2 , Lo que una hace como se siente motivada xD.</p><p> </p><p>(Puequeñas notas en la nota, la madre Jongin se refiere a que es mayor como para que lo vigilen como un adolescente. (Y  la seguridad en corea es mejor que en países latinoamericanos ), no es que desprecie a su hijo</p><p>Sehun no es malo, solo un poco, poquito envidioso, pero ellos  van a resolver su amistad en el futuro.)</p><p>Para no hacerles esperar mucho se me ocurrió una idea,  me gustaría que las actualizaciones fuesen seguido,  mas tardar una semana  por cada capítulo. por que es una historia más o menos larga,  así que si ustedes dejan en un comentario lo que les pareció el capítulo, yo tratare de no perder el hilo de sto y actualizar lo mas pronto que pueda</p><p>Sin mas que decir, no leemos en la siguiente actualización</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Capítulo Tres: Rumores</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Jongin estaba parado frente el Hotel El dorado, fue a ese lugar con la convicción de devolver cada centavo que Kyungsoo pago en su gastos médicos. Su padre le enseñaron a hacerse responsable de sus gastos y que un desconocido, quien sabe con qué intensión lo haya hecho le parece sospechoso.</p><p> </p><p>Entro en edificio, y se dirigió a la recepción. Pregunto por Kyungsoo, explicó sus motivas por el cual estar allí, e incluso así no le permitieron ver a Kyungsoo o entregar el dinero.</p><p> </p><p>—El señor Do, no puede atenderle en este momento se encuentra muy ocupado.</p><p> </p><p>—Entonces lo dejare con usted. —Jongin mostró el sobre un vez más.</p><p> </p><p>—No puede aceptar eso señor, no sería adecuado.   </p><p> </p><p>Jongin suspiro,  no pensó que devolver el dinero a Do Kyungsoo sería tan difícil. Aunque el destino parece estar de su lado,  Kyungsoo y un grupo de personas,  dirigieron a alguna parte del hotel. Jongin y la recepcionista se miraron entre sí. </p><p> </p><p>—«Gracias», —Susurro Jongin, colocando el sobre dentro de su pequeño bolso café.</p><p> </p><p>Siguió a Kyungsoo hasta el restaurante delo hotel. Se ubicó en una mesa cercana a la del Alfa, esperando que este se desocupara, pidió agua, espero y espero, luego pidió  un jugo de tomate, mientras continuaba esperando, pero parecía que la reunión de Kyungsoo no tiene fin, estaba cansado de estar allí.</p><p> </p><p>Y su vejiga se había llenado, en ese momento se reprochó por haber tomado tanta agua, pero cómo iba a saber Jongin que esto le tomaría tanto tiempo.  Inclino su silla, para ver de reojo si Kyungsoo  termino su reunión, cosa que estaba lejos de ser cierta.     Aburrido, con ganas de ir al baño y sin poder irse pues si se retiraba la posibilidad  que Kyungsoo terminara su reunión y perder la oportunidad de darle en dinero.</p><p> </p><p>Continúo inclinado la silla, y llego a tal punto que termino sobre el  suelo con el jugo de tomate sobre su camisa y algo en su rostro. Eso llamo la atención de los otros comensales.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Está bien?</p><p> </p><p>—¡Oh Dios! está sangrando.</p><p> </p><p>Por la vergüenza Jongin cerró los ojos, por su torpeza había terminado en suelo del  restaurante y con su ropa manchada. Kyungsoo  se acercó a la multitud, curioso por saber  lo  que sucede y es entonces  que nota a Jongin.</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo lo observa un rato, preguntándose qué hace el Omega desaliñado allí, y fingiendo estar inconsciente, para el alfa es más que claro que es una farsa.  Se hace paso entre la multitud, se acerca a Jongin incluso es capaz de ver a Jongin abrir uno de su ojos para comprobar  a su alrededor al  resto de los presentes.</p><p> </p><p>Para Kyungsoo, esto  pareció algo bueno, si  no resuelve este asunto se creara una idea equivocada del servicio en el hotel y él no iba a permitir eso.   Tomó a Jongin entre sus brazos, y se dirigió  fuera de restaurante.</p><p> </p><p>—Jongdae, averigua que habitación está disponible, llevare a esta persona allí y si es necesario llama a un hospital. </p><p> </p><p>—De acuerdo, jefe.  —Pronuncio en Beta.</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo llevó a Jongin a la habitación  entre sus brazos, seguido de Minseok que traía consigo el bolso que de Jongin, dejando tras de sí un rastro de murmullos. Preguntándose  quien era aquella persona, que Do Kyungsoo trata con tanta familiaridad.    Llamo la atención de tanta gente al pasar con el «inconsciente» Jongin, que su actuar podría malinterpretarse.</p><p> </p><p>De hecho fue lo que paso cuando cierto Omega de rostro delicado, que conocía a Jongin desde la secundaria, se quedó sin palabras al presenciar tal escena.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Kim Jongin? —Pronuncio  el Omega—. Disculpe que le paso, ¿está herido?</p><p> </p><p>—No, ese invitado solo derramo jugo de tomate encima.</p><p> </p><p>—Pero… Por qué lo lleva de es manera.</p><p>  </p><p>Mientras en la habitación, Kyungsoo dejó caer a Jongin sobre la con mucha delicadeza, además,  le  pidió a Minseok que los dejara solos, este dejo el bolso de Jongin sobre la cama y  se fue.</p><p> </p><p>—Ya puede terminar con su teatro.</p><p> </p><p>Jongin abrió los ojos, se hallaba sobre una suave cama. Miro a Kyungsoo y le sonrió, luego salió disparado de la cama al cuarto de baño, se sintió libre al  descargar su vejiga.</p><p> </p><p>—Terminó lo que está haciendo.</p><p> </p><p>—Deme dos minutos, por favor. —Jongin  abro el botón de su pantalón, e intento limpiar le jugo de tomate e su camisa sin mucho éxito.    </p><p> </p><p>—Debería llamar al hospital. —Pregunto Kyungsoo, cuando Jongin salió de cuarto de baño.</p><p> </p><p>—No es necesario, Señor Do, no es grave y mi cabeza es resistente. —Contesto Jongin agitando sus manos.</p><p> </p><p>—Hay que asegurarse, después querrá  hacernos responsables por sus lesiones.     </p><p> </p><p>—No soy esa clase de persona.  —Replico Jongin al darse cuenta, de lo que las palabras de Kyungsoo implican.</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo por su parte simplemente lo miro como si fuese evidente que seria las acciones de Omega, con esencia a miel de tomillo y canela. Que por cierto algo se había adherido en traje de Kyungsoo.    </p><p> </p><p>—Señor Do, me presento mi nombre Kim Jongin, mi razón para estar aquí es porque he venido a devolver el dinero que usted pago en mis gastos médicos, no es lo que piensa—Jongin saco el sobre con dinero de su pequeño bolso.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Cómo supo quién era yo?</p><p> </p><p>— Una revista, donde descubrí su nombre,  sinceramente debe ser más cuidadoso con lo que revela en las entre vistas y procurar que el uso de Photoshop no sea excesivo, me costó reconocerlo. — sujetando entre sus manos el sobre lo acerco  más a Kyungsoo</p><p> </p><p>—Regresar el dinero no es necesario.</p><p> </p><p>—Tal vez para usted no los es, pero para mí sí, tome—Jongin  giro su cabeza ligeramente a ambos lados en insistió con el sobre—. Mis padres me enseñaron que no debo teme deudas con nadie y mucho menos con un Alfa que apenas y conozco, eso da pie a ser tomado con otras intenciones y no pienso involúcrame con ese tipo de cosas.</p><p> </p><p>—Yo no soy esa clase de persona.</p><p> </p><p>—Bien, tome el dinero, me iré y asunto arreglado, no volveremos a vernos nunca más.  —Le sonrió—. Tome.</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo tomo el sobre, aun con expresión seria.</p><p> </p><p>—Espere, no deberá irse así.</p><p> </p><p>—No se preocupe por esto —Jongin miro su camisa manchada—. Y si es por la imagen de su hotel,  descuide no haré un escándalo o pediré dinero.</p><p> </p><p>Jongin salió de la habitación dejando a Kyungsoo un poco intrigado y con el ligero rastro de su dulce aroma. </p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Lù Hán, llego apresurado al restaurante donde tenía previsto ver  a sus amigos. Incrédulo que llego a ver  unos días antes. Jongin siendo llevado estilo princesa por el Presidente de la cadena hotelera Exodus Do Kyungsoo.</p><p> </p><p>—Ya Sehun, incluso Sunyoung me dijo que asistió a su boda.</p><p> </p><p>—Cómo puedes creerle a esa mentirosa, Yìxīng. Se fui yo quien les dijo sobre la supuesta boda de Jongin, pero pensándolo bien no puedo creerlo —Contesto Sehun.</p><p> </p><p>—Pues créelo, porque yo los vi y no vas creer quien el Alfa. —Interrumpió Lù Hán.</p><p> </p><p>Sehun, Yìxīng y Jennie voltearon a ver a Lù Hán, expectantes a l que diría.  </p><p> </p><p>—¿Cómo sabes quién es? —Cuestiono Sehun.</p><p> </p><p>—Unos días tras fui con mi esposa a El dorado, El hotel principal de las cadena hotelera Exodus. Allí los vi, y el Alfa, es el presidente de la cadena hotelera, Do Kyungsoo. —Respondió Lù Hán, muy emocionado.</p><p> </p><p>Esa respuesta molesto a Sehun, quien no está seguro del relato de su amigo, para él, Jongin no pudo haberse casado y mucho menos con una persona tan importante.     </p><p> </p><p>—Debes estar equivocado, Lù Hán, eso no  es posible.</p><p> </p><p>—Yo los vi, con esto dos  hermosos ojos que se han de comer los gusanos en algún momento después que muera. —Replico Lù Hán—. Además, si no estuviesen relacionados, por qué él sería  tan familiar con Jongin, al punto de  llevar en brazos  hasta una habitación. No haces ese tipo de cosas con un desconocido.</p><p>Sehun y el resto se miraron entre sí, sin pronuncian palabra alguna. Lù Hán tiene un punto valido en el que apoyar su argumento.</p><p> </p><p>—Entonces, por qué no fue anunciado su matrimonio,  por qué no está marcado,  eso no tiene mucho sentido, si me lo pregunta.</p><p> </p><p>—Ya para de cuestionar todo Sehun. —Dijo Jennie, la Beta se molestó con la actitud de Sehun—.  Es que acaso no es obvio, sin lo han anunciado es porque de seguro la familia de él no acepta a Jongin y es probable que se hayan casado en secreto para que su familia no intervenga.</p><p> </p><p>Una vez el intercambio de mirada se dio entre ello y lo siguiente que se dio fue a Yìxīng, Lù Hán y Jennie, llamando a su contactos, para darles la noticia de la boda  de su  antiguo compañero de secundaria. Mientras Sehun se quedó en la mesa solo, con una urticaria que se estaba haciendo molesta.</p><p> </p><p>Las palabras  de estas tres personas —Yìxīng, Lù Hán y Jennie—, se esparcieron como reguero de pólvora y  de esta manera  los  de Jongin y Kyungsoo se vieron involucrados, los rumores de su enlace.      </p><p>    </p><p>       </p><p>—Que bien guardado te lo tenías Kyungsoo, espero que pronto pueda conocer a tu esposo.</p><p> </p><p>—¿De qué hablas, Hongki? No estoy casado —Respondió desconcertado.</p><p> </p><p>—Oh vamos Kyungsoo, no tienes que fingir conmigo.   Sé que  porque mantienen un perfil bajo, tu tía es bastante odiosa, pero  tus padres si lo aceptarían, incluso creo que estarán felices con la noticia —Hongki palmeo el hombro de Kyungsoo y le sonrió.</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo se alejó de su amigo con  el desconcierto dibujado en su  rostro, creyendo que ese asunto solo fue un error de su amigo. Sin embargo, ese no fue el caso,  en el Hotel el murmurar de los empleados en los últimos días se basó  en el supuesto matrimonio clandestino de su jefe,  sus razones para mantearse oculto, hasta el nombre del Omega que consigo robar el frio corazón de Kyungsoo.  El Alfa intento ignorar el asunto pero todo tiene un límite y aun su paciencia.    </p><p>—Oye Kyungsoo, ya me entere de las buenas nuevas ¡Felicidades!</p><p> </p><p>—No sé de qué hablas Woobin —Respondió aguantando el enojo.</p><p> </p><p>—De tu boda obviamente, y no te preocupes no estoy molesto por no ser invitado, entiendo porque lo ocultaste. —Comento Woobin—. Tráelo a la reunión del sábado, todos queremos conocer al desafortunado, nos vemos.  </p><p> </p><p>Woobin se alejó de Kyungsoo, dejando a  una   granada a punto sin seguro a punto de estallar. </p><p> </p><p>—Por qué no me dijo de su boda, jefe.</p><p> </p><p>—¡Porque no estoy casado, Kim Jongdae! —Exclamas Kyungsoo en medio del lobby del hotel y los murmullos no se hicieron esperar enojando  aún más al alfa. — <strong>Y todo aquel que sigan comentando sobre ese asunto, olvídese que tiene un empleo en este hotel.</strong>    </p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo rara ve usaba su voz de mando, sin embargo, se hallaba tan molesto que recurrir a  ese ardid, no le preocupaba en lo absoluto.</p><p> </p><p>—Jongdae.</p><p> </p><p>—Dígame, jefe. —Les contesto todavía aturdido.</p><p> </p><p>—Necesito que averigües algo por mí, voy termina con este asunto de raíz.</p><p> </p><p>Jongin se sorprendió a recibir una llamada desconocida y aún más cuando supo que era del asistente de Do Kyungsoo.  Su último pensamiento sobre sobre el Alfa es  no lo vería nunca más.  Pero allí estaba en un restaurante pequeño, tomas un jugo de frutas, preguntándose el motivo de esa reunión.     </p><p> </p><p>—¿Así que tú y yo estamos casados?</p><p> </p><p>—¿Eh? —Jongin casi escupe el trago de jugo que tenía en su boca Jongin comenzó a reírse— ¿Qué clase de broma esta, señor Do? ¿Esto es un especie cámara oculta?</p><p> </p><p>—Le pare que estoy bromeando.</p><p> </p><p>—No, pero me parece gracioso lo que pregunta ¿Cómo voy  a ser su esposo si solo nos hemos vistos dos veces? Tres si cuenta esta reunión como una —le contesto Jongin—. Es ridículo.   </p><p> </p><p>—Lo es, pero es lo suficientemente aceptable,  como para otros lo crean así. —Comento con seriedad—. Hay un rumor circulando, que en palabras simples supone que usted y yo nos hemos casado en secreto y yo no esparcí tal afirmación.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Qué insinúa, Señor Do?    </p><p> </p><p>—Que usted esparció ese rumor.   —Manifestó Kyungsoo.</p><p> </p><p>—Yo no lo hice eso, no es de su incumbencia pero no necesito esa clase de métodos.</p><p> </p><p>—No le creo y prepares para una  demanda por difamación, no voy a permitir que esta artimaña suya se vuela más grande —Kyungsoo replico, nadie iba a manchar su imagen, menos la persona sentada frente a él—. Este era su plan desde del principio, cierto, devolver el dinero solo era comprobación de su parte.</p><p> </p><p>—Crea lo que se le dé la gana, yo no esparcí ningún rumor. No  le tengo miedo, pudo haber sido usted el causante  y ahora necesita un chivo expiatorio, para librarse de las consecuencias. —Respondió Jongin, si era un poco distraído pero no iba dejar que lo intimidarán— ¿Acaso tiene pruebas que fui yo? Me acusa sin tener fundamentos  </p><p> </p><p>—Esto no se queda así, nos vemos en la corte. —Expreso Kyungsoo.</p><p> </p><p>—No olvide encontrar pruebas —Jongin le reto.</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo abandono su asiento y se fue del restaurante, por su parte Jongin solo suspiro en su lugar.</p><p> </p><p>—Puedes ser atractivo, pero tiene una actitud horrible.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Nota dulce como la miel de la autora, (o sea yo):</p><p>He aquí la actualización, el capítulo 3.   Espero les guste y continúen apoya la historia. eso me motiva bastante.</p><p> </p><p>Sin mas que decir nos leemos, en la próxima actualización</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Capítulo Cuatro: Moscas, ¿miel o vinagre?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jongin se plantó frente al escritorio de su tía. No asistió al trabajo en unos días y se presentó allí solo con la intensión de entrega su carta de renuncia y ver cómo queda su contrato.</p><p> </p><p>—Por fin te dignas a parecer y solo para esto, al menos esta bien escrita. </p><p> </p><p>—Tenía una peor, pero me la robaron—Dijo ignorando su palabras. </p><p> </p><p>Los otros empleados murmuraron,  ¿quién se robaría una carta de renuncia? Fueron las palabras que susurraban entre ellos.   </p><p> </p><p>—Creí que eras más sensato pero es obvio que no y solo te pareces a tu padre —comento ella con  resentimiento—. No sé cómo mi hermana se fijó en él. </p><p> </p><p>—Va decidir en queda mi contrato con usted o va hablar de la relación que tuvieron mis padres.  Estés es el trabajo no es momento para esas cosas, tía.</p><p> </p><p>—¡Tu! —Ella abandono su asiento de forma brusca— ¡Aun debes trabajar aquí durante dos semanas! Después puedes largarte a ser un estorbo para la sociedad.</p><p> </p><p>—No se preocupe por mí, tía. Ya Hable con las hermanas de mi papá y me dejara trabajar en su florería de nuevo. Estaban felices cuando las llame.</p><p> </p><p>—¡Ve al   depósito y revisa  el inventario de los vestidos de alquiler! ¡No quiero ver tu cara por aquí!   Insolente —Grito ella muy alterada.</p><p> </p><p>—Está bien.</p><p> </p><p> Jongin se fue  caminando a paso lento, solo le quedan dos semanas en este lugar. Después de eso, recibiría su calcetín y seria libre de la bruja; trabajar con sus tías —hermanas mayores de su padre—, en la florería era menos problemático que con la hermana menor de su madre, quien por alguna razón nunca acepto a su padre Omega y  en consecuencia  había  cierto  desprecio hacia Jongin y Taemin, los hijos Omegas de su hermana mayor Alfa.        </p><p> </p><p>Paso todo  su  horario laboral inspeccionando vestidos —sin contar su hora de almuerzo porque dejarlo sin eso sería un abuso— de estilo occidental hasta  los hanbok, algunos llenos de polvo por su poco uso quizás, porque ya no eran considerados bonitos para su uso. «Podría enfermarme con tanto polvo, ¿es que caso ella no ha pasado por aquí en un tiempo?» Pensó en algún momento mientras hacia el inventario. Al menos no vio a su tía en todo ese tiempo.    </p><p> </p><p>Para el final del día laboral de Jongin, recibió una llamada de Baekhyun, quien pidió verlo esa noche y  porque una persona quería hablar con él. Eso le intrigo bastante a causa de todo el misterio por un simple individuo. Se fue a casa tomo un baño y se fue al restaurante que él conocía bien por su pollo frito crujiente.</p><p> </p><p>—El Alfa del club, el ladrón de mi carta, pero qué haces tú con él.   </p><p> </p><p>—Hola.</p><p> </p><p>—Chanyeol, quiere disculparse por tomar lo que no le pertenece, o eso me dijo  —comento Baekhyun con tranquilidad—. He estado ocupado como para llamarte y no le iba dar tu número a este gigante.</p><p> </p><p>—Es eso o no quieres que tu amigo me conozca. Sé que me quieres  solo para ti, Baekhyun, precioso.</p><p> </p><p>—Ni en tus más sucios sueños, Chanyeol —respondió Baekhyun—. Me gusta mi soltería y no voy a permitir que empieces con tus horribles intentos de conquistas con Jongin.</p><p> </p><p>—No son horribles, bonito.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Van a discutir frente a mi toda la noche?  —Les dijo Jongin. —Porque  si mi cena se va tratar de la discusión de un viejo matrimonio, me voy.</p><p> </p><p>—No somos un viejo matrimonio, no digas eso, Nini. No me maldigas con esta desgracia —señaló Baekhyun  a Chanyeol sentado a su lado—. Bien, gigante  dale su carta a Nini  y discúlpate para que podamos comer tengo hambre.  </p><p> </p><p>—Toma tu carta de renuncia y lamento haberla tomado,  tuve mis razones para escapar del club y llevármela fue solo un daño colateral. —Chanyeol saco la servilita doblada de su bolsillo. </p><p> </p><p>La cena se fue  entre platos de pollo, unas sodas  y Chanyeol embobado con Baekhyun, con el antes mencionado contando como fue que  reencontró con Chanyeol, al ser este el inquilino de  otra casa de su abuelo, de la relación de su abuelo con el abuelo de Chanyeol, además de los molestos coqueteos de Chanyeol y de Jongin y de su próximo trabajo en la florería,   del encuentro  con Kyungsoo y  la posible demanda.  </p><p> </p><p>—Bueno, tú si mentiste sobre estar casado, a Sehun, no lo olvides.  </p><p> </p><p>—Pero yo no dije con quién, eso se lo invento él o quien sabe  quién y ahora quiere culparme—respondió Jongin—. Además no tiene pruebas de que es mi culpa, esas cosas no proceden.</p><p> </p><p>—Tienes razón. —Baekhyun tomo un trago de su bebida.</p><p> </p><p>—Mira—Jongin busco una foto en internet de Kyungsoo—. Qué tan imprudente crees que soy como para incluir a esta persona en mi pequeña broma. </p><p> </p><p>—Parece un pororo asesino, y eres tonto pero no exageremos.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol vio la foto de su primo y no opino, eso lo delataría su conexión con la familia Do, y no era conveniente por el momento, o eso creía. Al menos Jongin no lo relaciono con Kyungsoo de alguna manera.                    </p><p>  </p><p>Terminada la cena, los tres pagaron su parte,  Jongin, se despidió de ambos y se fue en su auto. Por otro lado Baekhyun y Chanyeol, se fueron como llegaron en sus scooter,  en la misma dirección.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Por qué me acompañaste hasta aquí? —Baekhyun apago su vehículo.</p><p> </p><p>—Porque no quiero que nada te pase, por eso. —Contesto  Chanyeol con franqueza después de estacionar cerca de Baekhyun.   </p><p> </p><p>—Detente en lo que haces, Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Sobre qué?—Soltó sonriendo, aunque para ese punto temía ser rechazado, sin haber tenido siquiera una posibilidad    </p><p> </p><p>—Lo haces mal, intentas llamar mi atención pero solo estas cometiendo errores.</p><p> </p><p>—¿En serio? ¿Y que estoy haciendo mal? Dime. —Pregunto Chanyeol con entusiasmo.</p><p> </p><p>—Alfa tonto, no voy decirte que hacer, eso debes descubrirlo tú —dijo palmeando el hombro de Chanyeol—. No vemos o lo que sea.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun abrió la rejilla de su casa, se adentró en el patio con su scooter y luego cerro la rejilla con una sonrisa. Dejando fuera a Chanyeol bajo la luz de una farola pensando en lo que podría o tendría que hacer. </p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Después de revisar algunos informes, Kyungsoo llamo a Jongdae. Estuvo tan ocupado que el tiempo no le alcanza para nada, y necesitaba terminar con el asunto de los rumores de una vez por todas.  Le pidió buscar el mejor abogado que pudiese encontrar.</p><p> </p><p>—No repares en gastos, no hay problema con eso.</p><p> </p><p>—Lo que usted ordene jefe. —Le dijo Jongdae luego salió de la oficina.</p><p> </p><p>Termino  en un despacho de abogados,  subió en elevador a las oficinas y lo primero que se encontró al abrirse las puerta, fue la reprimenda que le daba a un abogado una mujer de mediana edad, por los gritos de la mujer quien identifico a sujeto, se suponía que el vería a ese sujeto pero con el espectáculo ya no esta tan seguro de confiar en él.</p><p> </p><p>—No le ha ido bien en lo últimos casos y ahora sus clientes vienen a golpearlo y reclamar el dinero invertido.    </p><p> </p><p>—¿Ah?</p><p> </p><p>—Viene a ver al abogado Jo… No creo que esté disponible. ¿Necesita usted un abogado?   —Comento el Alfa, luego mostrando cierta insignia en su traje—. Kim Joonmyeon, a su servicio.</p><p> </p><p>Jongdae asintió y Joonmyeon le hizo pasar a su oficina. Le mostro incluso su tarjeta de presentación, también  hizo varias preguntas hasta que Jongdae le conto el motivo de su consulta y que no es para él más bien para un amigo.  Joonmyeon le explicó cómo proceder en caso de querer ir a tribunales y se despidió. Jongdae habiendo hecho el pago de una consulta extraordinaria, se cruza con un joven alto en pasillo y luego escucha el nombre del abogado Kim ser mencionado en grito. Se retiró del edificio y se dirige al hotel.</p><p> </p><p>Jongdae se encuentro con Kyungsoo en el Lobby a su regreso, verificando que todo esté en su lugar.</p><p> </p><p>—Hiciste lo que te pedí.</p><p> </p><p>—Si jefe—Contesto Jongdae. —vengo de allí, precisamente. </p><p> </p><p>—Averiguaste quien esparció el rumor.</p><p> </p><p>—Aún no y creo que eso llevara tiempo —comento Jongdae—. ¿Está seguro de qué quiere llevar esto a tribunales?   </p><p> </p><p>—Claro que sí. No voy a permitir que ese Omega invente más cosas sobre mí.</p><p> </p><p>—Perdone que me entrometa pero creo que no es lo mejor. —Manifestó con duda, tal vez lo que intentaba decir a su jefe no le agraria. </p><p> </p><p>—Y qué sugieres, Jongdae.</p><p> </p><p>—Se atrapan más moscas con miel que con vinagre, jefe. Si habla con él y lo convence de esclarecer este asunto, será menos problemático y no hará un gran escándalo, que afecte la imagen del hotel. —Explico Jongdae, dejando ver su lógica simple. </p><p> </p><p>—No crees que quiero hacer eso, pero esa persona es obstinada.</p><p> </p><p>—Pues inténtelo de nuevo y convénzalo, además  con su carácter rígido y a imagen despiadada que a veces se gasta ¿quién es más confiable usted o él? —exclamo Jongdae—. No es usted, jefe.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Eso crees?        </p><p> </p><p>Jongdae asintió y su situación se vio interrumpida por Woobin.  Quien pregunto una vez más por el esposo de Kyungsoo y le volvió dar invitación verbal de una segunda reunión el fin de semana, y que por favor trajera al desafortunado Omega.</p><p> </p><p>—Jongdae, dame el teléfono de esa persona. —Pronuncio Kyungsoo conteniendo su enojo.     </p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo inicio la primera serie de llamadas al teléfono celular de Jongin, a la cual Jongin respondió pero al momento de Kyungsoo identificarse Jongin finalizo la llamada, cosa que irrito aún más a Kyungsoo.  Y que se incrementó cuando Jongin continuo ignorando sus llamadas así que se apersono a las oficinas de organización de eventos donde Jongin trabaja.   </p><p> </p><p>—Disculpe, me puede comunicarme con Kim Jongin, organizador de bodas.</p><p> </p><p>La recepcionista llamo  y se comunicó, pero Jongin ya no estaba en l oficina, se encontraba de camino a la salida, para ver a una clienta y eso le comunico la chica.  De hecho al llegar Jongin a la salida  se dio cuenta de la presencia de Kyungsoo.</p><p> </p><p>—Esto me pasa por haber encubierto a mi hermano en todas sus travesuras. El karma es una cosa seria. —Se dijo Jongin a sí mismo,   escondido detrás de un cartel lo suficientemente grande como para esconderlo.</p><p> </p><p>Se imaginó algunas formas de escapar, pero todas era demasiando ridículas como para ser exitosas; después de la conversación con Baekhyun se dio cuenta cual pudo haber sido el origen de su inconveniente con Kyungsoo. Por eso estaba escondido allí.</p><p> </p><p>—Jongin ssi, qué está haciendo ahí.</p><p> </p><p>Jongin pudo ver  y escuchar el coro de ángeles, a encontrarse con su clienta y la compañía de esta.   Salió de su escondite y cruzo miras con Kyungsoo. Quien se dio cuenta de la oportunidad perdida.  </p><p> </p><p>—Señorita Cho, que bueno verla, justo a tiempo para ver el salón e ir a por las flores que quiere.   </p><p> </p><p>Jongin se fue con su clienta en su auto dejando atrás a Kyungsoo preguntándose  qué tan acorralado tenía a Kim Jongin. El Omega termino su trabajo, unas hora más tarde, la señorita Cho era una dama difícil de complacer. Se fue caminar, no quería regresar a la oficina, es obvio que le dieron esta asignación porque ser una difícil.         </p><p> </p><p>—¿Jongin?</p><p> </p><p>—Chanyeol. —dijo sorprendido de verlo.</p><p> </p><p>Él lo vio pasar en le scooter, pero lo ignoro además no sabía que era el Alfa que esta embelesado  a Baekhyun.</p><p> </p><p>—En busca de inspiración —soltó Chanyeol—. ¿Entregaste tu carta?</p><p> </p><p>—No la que me robaste, entregue otra pero ahora solo me quedan unos días allí y seré libre.</p><p> </p><p>—Suerte con eso, yo debo irme, voy a ver  si Baekhyun quiere salir conmigo. —Comento emocionado.  </p><p> </p><p>—Tú necesitas más suerte que yo.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol se fue en su scooter y dejo  a Jongin ahí parado. El omega saco su teléfono. «Suerte», ¿Qué tanta suerte necesitaría de ahora en adelante? Se preguntó y en ese momento decidió llamar a Kyungsoo, no podía seguir sus días escondiéndose. Regreso al trabajo por su auto, y se fue a un lugar «más discreto» donde había citado a Do Kyungsoo.</p><p> </p><p>—Dónde está esa persona...</p><p> </p><p>—¡Eh! ¡Aquí! ¡Por aquí! —Grito Jongin con un abrigo plástico para la lluvia.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—¿Qué es lo que quiere? ¿Por qué me cito en este lugar? —Kyungsoo bajo los escalones hasta donde estaba Jongin.</p><p> </p><p>—Aquí no —comento Jongin mirando a los lados—. Hablemos en el camino.</p><p> </p><p>Jongin tomo la mano de Kyungsoo, pero este lo alejo con brusquedad y Jongin, en vez de responder a aquello, lo mando a callar. Al final lo tomo de brazo y lo arrastro hasta el muelle donde pudiese rentar un bote en forma de cisne,  impulsado por pedales. Que el solo Jongin impulso con sus pies, mientras Kyungsoo se preguntaba en qué clase de basurero se fue a meter.   </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Nota ligeramente picosa como la canela, de la autora, (o sea yo):</p><p> </p><p>¡Holaaa! Espero tenga una buena tarde y se este cuidando. Hoy les traigo el capítulo 4 de Shameles Lie, traído a ustedes por la nueva canción de Mamamoo Aya —Ok no, pero si fue un buen motivador a la hora de escribir —, en fin gracias por el apoyo, espero les guste el capítulo.</p><p>P.D.: A Baekhyun lue gusta Chanyeol , pero se la pondrá tan fácil. </p><p>P.D. de la P.D:  si quiere estar al pendiente de las actualizaciones, en caso de que les no notifique, pueden pasarse por mi pagina de facebook. Black Diamond, es la misma foto que la del perfil.  </p><p>Sin mas que decir, nos leemos en la próxima actualización.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Capítulo Cinco: Cariño♥~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Aquí deberá ser suficientemente  lejos de la orilla. —Dijo Jongin cansado de pedalear.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Por qué me pidió venir aquí?</p><p> </p><p>—No importa cuánto lo piense, no sé cómo fue que se inició ese rumor, pero si nos encontramos en lugares concurridos se complicara aún mas ¿no lo cree así? —Explico el Omega.</p><p> </p><p>—Bien, ve al grano, cuál es tu explicación sobre esto.</p><p> </p><p>—Ya se lo dije, señor Do, yo no propague ese rumor. —Comenzó Jongin.</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo se veía irritado, estuvo a punto de replicar la repuesta de Jongin pero se contuvo.</p><p> </p><p>—Sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que no haya colaborado con ello.</p><p> </p><p>—Eso que significa—Pregunto Kyungsoo intrigado y aun molesto.  </p><p> </p><p>—Fue una broma… ¡pero, en ningún momento mencione su nombre o el de alguna otra persona! —explico Jongin  inquieto—. La gente se compadece de mi cuando saben que no me he casado, como si me faltara una pierna algo así. No sé porque lo hacen.  Así que le dije me case a unos amigos y quizás sea esa la causa.</p><p> </p><p>No quiso mencionar, su relación con Sehun porque era algo no venía al caso con Kyungsoo. </p><p> </p><p>—Una broma…</p><p> </p><p>—Sí y no sé quién invento que usted y yo estamos juntos. —Continúo Jongin y le sonrió.</p><p> </p><p>Una broma de mal gusto,  lo metió  en esto. Kyungsoo, aún no podía confiar  en Jongin, sin embargo por el momento seria amable. Jongin parecía bajar la guardia bajo esas circunstancias.</p><p> </p><p>—Bien, ¿está dispuesto a aclarar esta situación?</p><p> </p><p>—Sí, estoy seguro de hacer eso. Declaro Jongin.</p><p> </p><p>—Perfecto. —Kyungsoo sonrió complacido.  </p><p> </p><p>Llegado a un acuerdo verbal, regresaron al muelle, pero cuando  se bajaron de bote, Jongin se tropezó con sus pies y para no caer intento agarrase de lo que tenía cerca, el brazo de Kyungsoo y termino llevándoselo con él al agua.  </p><p> </p><p>—¡Lo siento  no fue mi intensión! </p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo no le dijo nada, pero si está molesto y cuando lograron salir de del agua gracias a la ayuda del encargado. Cada uno se dirigió a su vehículo,  no obstante Kyungsoo, se halló en medio de un inconveniente. Ni su teléfono celular, ni sus llaves estaban en sus bolsillos de su saco. Jongin noto aquello y entro en pánico al pensar en estar en un situación similar, sin embrago él fue afortunado.</p><p> </p><p>—Señor Do, si necesita un aventón… —Pregunto Jongin con su llave en alto. </p><p> </p><p>—No, gracias.</p><p> </p><p>Sin embargo, la negativa de Kyungsoo se disolvió, cuando el lugar donde esta y que no tenía  mucha gente a su alrededor de pronto se vio lleno de personas,  para una sesión de fotos de una pareja, y  así empapelado como esta no sería la mejor imagen que mostrar de parte del presidente de una cadena hotelera. Así que, sin decir una palabras camino hasta el vehículo de Jongin, abrió la puerta de lado del copiloto y se subió ante que Jongin          </p><p>—¡Oh! Linda casa—Dijo Jongin al llegar a la residencia de Kyungsoo.</p><p> </p><p>—Piensa irse así— Kyungsoo dijo después de salir del auto.</p><p> </p><p>—No se preocupe por mí, estaré bien.</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo, sintió que se arrepentiría por lo que diría y aun así lo hizo.</p><p> </p><p>—Venga.</p><p> </p><p>—Está bien. —Dijo Jongin, luego saco unos lentes oscuros de la guantera e intento cubrirse un poco.</p><p> </p><p>—Para qué hace eso.</p><p> </p><p>—Pues no quiero que la gente me note —contesto Jongin—, Debo pasar desapercibido.</p><p> </p><p> —Lo que usted  diga.</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo le permitió a Jongin,  el acceso a su casa y el uso de un bata de baño y un baño caliente, mientras espera que su roa fuese traída   de la lavandería, cortesía  de Kyungsoo por supuesto.  </p><p> </p><p>—Lindo lugar, cuanto le costó.</p><p> </p><p>—Más de lo que el sueldo que tiene, le permitiría pagar. —Respondió Kyungsoo, mientras su Tablet.      </p><p> </p><p>—No pienso comprar una así, quizás conocer a alguien con quien poder comprar una —comento. Kyungsoo lo miro y con eso dijo más de lo si hubiese abierto la boca—. No me malentienda, no me refiero a usted. Sinceramente tengo mejores gustos.    </p><p>  —Disculpe…</p><p> </p><p>El timbre sonó, era un empleado de Kyungsoo, trayendo la ropa de Jongin.</p><p> </p><p>—¡Qué veloz!</p><p> </p><p>Jongin se puso la ropa limpia, salió de baño, le recordó a Kyungsoo que tenía que avisarle cuando y donde debía estar para aclarar su situación, además que lavara la bata un fuerte detergente, con eso le quitaría su esencia por completo   y se despidió. </p><p> </p><p>Y así lo hizo, dándole tiempo suficiente a Jongin, para elegir su vestimenta, la misma que Baekhyun, rechazo por no considerar apropiada y de paso obligo a Chanyeol a ser el respaldo de Jongin.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Por qué bonito?</p><p> </p><p>—¿No quería ganar puntos conmigo? ¿Te acobardaste acaso? Es solo un favor a mi amigo, tómalo como una compensación por tomar lo que no te pertenece. —Dijo Baekhyun para terminar la discusión.</p><p> </p><p>—Bien, pero creí que eso quedo atrás.   </p><p> </p><p>Sin embargo, con lo que no  contaba Jongin   o Baekhyun, es que Chanyeol al darse cuenta donde seria todo esto, se escabullo en los pasillo del hotel dejando a un Jongin confundido y exasperado, desordenando su cabello y arruinándose  el peinado. Corrió al baño intentar arreglarlo.</p><p> </p><p>Po otro lado con la casualidad ole destino a su favor, Sehun y su esposo fueron a El dorado en una salida como pareja.  Sehun quiso preguntar sobre Jongin, pero pensándolo bien no era adecuado, además Kyungsoo era el dueño de ese lugar, cualquier cosa que lo involucrara, es probable  que silenciar a sus empleados.  </p><p> </p><p>El encuentro de Omegas se dio en el baño. Mientras Jongin aun intentaba arreglar su desastre, Sehun fu allí para lavar sus manos</p><p> </p><p>—Vaya sorpresa.</p><p> </p><p>—Sehun… ¿Cómo estás?—Musito Jongin.</p><p> </p><p>—Bien, ya sabes. Joonmyeon me trata excelente. —Dijo Sehun aguantándose el enojo, ciertamente ver a Jongin no le gusta en ese momento. </p><p> </p><p>—Que bien…</p><p> </p><p>—Dime la verdad, Jongin —dijo Sehun al quitarse la máscara de amabilidad—. Tu no puedes estar casado con Do Kyungsoo, es imposible.                             </p><p> </p><p>—¿Por qué es imposible?</p><p> </p><p>—Porque tú no puedes ser mejor que yo, entiende. Hay una escala universal y tú estás por debajo de mí —le contesto con severidad—. No puedes estar casado con Do Kyungsoo porque eres inferior a mí, acéptalo.</p><p> </p><p>Despues de eso Sehun se retiró de allí dejando a Jongin, sin palabras.   </p><p> </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Jongin salió en el mismo estado de baño, algo desorientado, camino así sin notar hasta donde tenía que verse con Kyungsoo, quien lo esperaba afuera de ese salón que por esa noche estaba reservado para los amigos y conocido de Kyungsoo.    Bastante cercano al restaurante.</p><p> </p><p>Jongin vio a Kyungsoo, pero no estaba enfocando su atención en el Alfa, su cabeza estaba aún afectada por las palabras del quien en alguna época de su vida llamo amigo, a quien llego confiar algunas inseguridades.  Al menos había mostrado su verdadero rostro.    Y a la  espalda de Kyungsoo solo vio, vi a Sehun pavonearse del brazo de su esposo, ¿qué le había hecho Jongin a Sehun para que lo tratara de esa forma?  En ese momento quería saber por qué del resentimiento de Sehun, siempre fue amable con   él y no tenía sentido la actitud de Sehun.</p><p>Ambos omegas cruzaron miradas cunado Sehun volteo en su dirección  y en ese momento en que la discusión de entre la razón y el corazón    se inclinó de un lado y el pequeño diablillo sentado en hombro de Jongin, tomo las riendas de la situación.</p><p> </p><p>—Al fin llega.</p><p> </p><p>—Cariño~, aquí estoy. —Dijo Jongin  en voz alta con la intensión de que Sehun lo escuchara.   </p><p> </p><p>Segundos después se arrepintió de lo que había hecho, al ver a  Kyungsoo dirigirse hacia él como caballo desbocado, se sintió ínfimo cuando el Alfa  lo arrincono  contra una columna. Bloqueando su ruta de escape con su brazo izquierdo.  Aun cuando Kyungsoo no es más alto que Jongin, la presencia del alfa es más imponente que su estatura. </p><p> </p><p>—Qué significa esto, <strong>cariño.</strong></p><p> </p><p>Esa última palabra hizo sentir a Jongin aún más pequeño. Por si fuera poco cuando Kyungsoo salió de salón para buscar a Jongin, sus amigos lo siguieron siendo espectadores de aquel espectáculo. Creyendo que la cercanía entre Alfa y Omega era una demostración de afecto, ellos comenzaron a aplaudir.</p><p> </p><p>Mientras Sehun al escucharlo y por la reacción de Kyungsoo y el resto, comienzo a sentirse mal, la urticaria era horrible y el dolor en el estómago, le hizo encorvarse.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Hunnie estás bien? —Pregunto Joonmyeon con Sehun en sus brazos  </p><p> </p><p>—Joon por favor sácame de aquí.   —Joonmyeon lo cargo en brazos.</p><p> </p><p>—Ah hola, Jongin… nos vemos luego.</p><p> </p><p>—Rápido,  ¡me duele! — Grito Sehun. Y Joonmyeon se apresuró a buscar la salida.   </p><p> </p><p>—Yo… yo debo ayudarles… —Jongin aprovecho la confusión y se escabullo.</p><p> </p><p>Siguió a Joonmyeon a la salida y le preguntó Sehun como estaba pero este lo rechazo, y cerró la puerta del vehículo en cuanto Joonmyeon lo dejo sobre el asiento.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Qué rayos acaba de pasar? —Se preguntó Jongin parado en la entrada del hotel.</p><p> </p><p> —Se encuentra bien. —Pregunto el portero del hotel-</p><p> </p><p>—Sí… estoy bien —dijo Jongin  con tranquilidad— ¡Sí! ¿Qué estoy haciendo, debo irme.</p><p> </p><p>Jongin  corrió hacia el valet para buscar su auto. Chanyeol salió de su escondite y lo único que logro fu ver a Jongin irse.  </p><p> </p><p>—¿Qué  sucedió? —dijo Chanyeol confundo, a verle partir.  </p><p> </p><p>Por otro lado Kyungsoo quiso seguirlo pero fue  retenido por sus amigos, Woobin y Hongki lo felicitaron una vez más y cuando logro deshacerse de esas personas, corrió buscar a Jongin pero este ya se había ido.          </p><p> </p><p>La mañana siguiente, todo el incidente se expiración muy rápido agrandando aún más los rumores, Kyungsoo no quiso ver a nadie, sin embargo, si auto encierro fue interrumpido por la visita de su tía, quien en pocas palabras era su superior. Exigiendo explicación sobre los rumores de su boda y la reputación de la familia. Kyungsoo lio con ella y le prometió resolver todo,   para que ella no metiera su mano en ello y fuese despiadada.</p><p> </p><p>En ese instante llamo a Jongdae para que le consiguiera una cita con  el abogado.   </p><p> </p><p>—Estas seguro qué es el mejor. —Pregunto Kyungsoo mientras sostenía la tarjeta de presentación en su mano—. Kim Joonmyeon…</p><p> </p><p>—¿No son iguales todo solo abogados?— Joondae respondió nervioso, Kyungsoo no estaba de ben humor—. ¿Está seguro de demandar al joven Kim?</p><p> </p><p>—Hay motivos para no hacerlo —dijo Kyungsoo  y se baja de vehículo.</p><p> </p><p>Entro al edificio y espera el elevador.  Se sintió incomodo cuando el sujeto a  su lado lo miraba demasiado.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Hay algo mal conmigo? —pregunto Kyungsoo al sujeto.</p><p> </p><p>—Disculpe, ¿No es usted el esposo de Jongin?—Pregunto Joonmyeon—. No sé acuerda mí, ayer en el hotel…</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo recordó a la pareja a la que Jongin siguió, en medio de la confusión, esto no era una buen señal para él, algo no le daba bunas espina de esto.</p><p> </p><p>—Un gusto, soy Kim Joonmyeon. —Saludo con su mano.</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo lo dejo con la mano extendida. Joonmyeon era conocido de Jongin.</p><p> </p><p>—Parece que Jongin no le hablo de mí.</p><p> </p><p>—Ustedes parecen cercanos. —Pronunció Kyungsoo serio.</p><p> </p><p>La respuesta de Joonmyeon fue ambigua dándole a entender que en algún momento Jongin y el abogado fueron más que amigos. LA reacción de Kyungsoo le causa gracia Joonmyeon y para aligerar el ambiente le preguntó el motivo de estar allí,  sin embargo Kyungsoo lo ignoro y se retiró, provocando otro malentendido.</p><p> </p><p>—No estaba el abogado.</p><p> </p><p>—Encuentra al alguien más. —Exigió Kyungsoo—. Kim Joonmyeon, tiene una estrecha relación con Kim Jongin, el mismo me lo dijo.  </p><p> </p><p>—No es cierto.</p><p> </p><p>—En serio buscaste bien o solo hiciste una cita con el primer tonto que se te cruzo por enfrente.  —Dijo Kyungsoo tempestuoso.</p><p> </p><p>—Entonces buscare otro.</p><p> </p><p>—Ahora entiendo, porque estaba tan seguro, de pedir pruebas. Es probable que ese abogado le este asesorando.  —Comento Kyungsoo, ignorando a Jongdae.</p><p> </p><p>—Entonces piensa  que son cómplices. Como en  una estafa o algo así.  </p><p> </p><p>—Es válido sospechar de ello. —Dijo Kyungsoo.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Deberíamos llamar a la policía?</p><p> </p><p>—No quiero a la policía en este asunto, solo sería un escándalo y la presidenta, me cortaría la cabeza. —Afirmo Kyungsoo seriamente.</p><p> </p><p>Tendría que ser aún más cauteloso sobre esta cuestión. Si sus suposiciones eran ciertas, sería un problema, proceder prematuramente con Jongin, aún más  son el abogado ayudándole.  Y solo serían más motivo para que su tía  interviniese.     </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Nota amarga como el chocolate oscuro de la autora (o sea yo):</p><p> </p><p>Actualización de la semana, traída a ustedes gracias IDEA de Taemin. me inspiro mucho, y de verdad que necesito ánimos, porque la menstruación me tiene con la energía por el subsuelo, incluso, me pregunto como es que termine este capítulo, tal ves sea porque en parte tenia escrito la mitad  en papel,  que redacte en la oscuridad —Gracias a racionamiento eléctrico en Venezuela— , en fin  si tiene alguna duda déjenla en los comentarios.</p><p> </p><p>Sin mas que decir nos leemos en la próxima actualización♥</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Capítulo Seis: pequeño oso pardo en problemas.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jongin está atormentándose solo en el trabajo por lo que paso con Kyungsoo, ahora tenía pruebas y testigos,  solo por haber sido un imprudente y dejarse llevar por las palabras de Sehun.  El problema en que estaba metido era su culpa, por su imprudente boca y eso le hizo sumergirse en sus propios pensamientos e ignorar lo que tenía que hacer en el trabajo.</p><p> </p><p>—Jongin… ¡Jongin! —Soojung llamó su atención—tienes una llamada.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Eh? ¿Quién?</p><p> </p><p>—Dice que es tu esposo… —Dijo ella con calma.</p><p> </p><p>—¡Mi qué! —Jongin se levantó de asiento.  </p><p> </p><p>—Te espera en la recepción.  —Contesto Soojung</p><p> </p><p>Rápidamente salió corriendo con su bolso café en mano, esto tiene que ser una broma, una muy cruel. Do Kyungsoo no podría ser, el probamente está recopilando información para demandarlo así que aparecer y buscar con ese pretexto sería tonto de su parte. Al llegar la recepción busco a  alguien que le pareciera familiar.</p><p> </p><p>—Hola.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Chanyeol? ¿Tú les dijiste a...? ¿Por qué? —dijo Jongin</p><p> </p><p>—Solo quería ver cómo estas, lamento haberme escabullido y dije eso porque fue lo primero que se meo ocurrió…</p><p> </p><p>—¿Es él?  — dijo una de las compañeras de Jongin al ver alto  Alfa hablando con él. Los otros empleados  y su tía, dejaron  lo que estaban haciendo, y bajaron para saciar su curiosidad—. ¿Él es tu esposo?</p><p> </p><p>—¿El? No, solo es un amigo, a quien le gusta hacer bromas pesadas.   </p><p> </p><p>Ellos solo cuchichiaron, tenía más sentido que solo fuese una broma pesada a que el sobrino de la dueña, se casara en secreto.</p><p> </p><p>—Saldré, tenemos un asunto que resolver. </p><p> </p><p>—Bien. —Dijo su tía—Pero no pierdas el día con este sujeto o le diré a tu madre.</p><p> </p><p>—No se preocupe, lo traeré  sano y salvo en un momento.</p><p> </p><p>Ambos se fueron a un café. Jongin estaba molesto porque su desaparición pero da igual, tenía problemas más serios que el pretendiente d Baekhyun incumpliendo las locas ideas de su amigo.  </p><p> </p><p>—Come, yo lo pago.</p><p> </p><p>—Es lo mínimo que deberías hacer y Baekhyun está enterado de lo que paso. —Dijo Jongin. </p><p> </p><p>—Lo sé, él me dijo dónde buscarte—revelo Chanyeol—.Por cierto, la persona que tenías que ver… ¿Do Kyungsoo?</p><p> </p><p>—Sí, pero eso no tiene importancia ahora. Estoy en problemas de todos modos.</p><p> </p><p>—De hecho sí, él es una persona muy quisquillosa y  lo que dijiste no lo tomara bien. —Comento Chanyeol casualmente</p><p> </p><p>—¿Lo conoces acaso?</p><p> </p><p>—Se podría decir que sí. —Respondió con el mismo tono casual.</p><p> </p><p>—Eso que importa, voy a tener que mudarme, quizás del país.</p><p> </p><p>—Oye, no exageres solo pide disculpas como es debido, no creo que pueda matar alguien que admite su error —Comento con simpleza.  </p><p> </p><p>—Estoy muerto.</p><p> </p><p>—Creo que tienes razón. —Dijo Chanyeol, al darse cuenta que no sería tan sencillo.</p><p> </p><p>Eso no calmo la zozobra que Jongin estaba sintiendo, solo elevó el nivel de preocupación.  Tendría que hablar con su madre, para quizás ver una luz de esperanza.</p><p> </p><p>—Oh, Jongin no vemos de nuevo.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Sehun está bien? —Pregunto a Joonmyeon.  </p><p> </p><p>—Si solo es una reacción al estrés. Estará mejor con unos  días de descanso—Declaro Joonmyeon—Por cierto, me encontré con tu esposo, no parecía feliz de verme, pero creo que fue por lo que dije, creo que no lo tomo bien. Es decir somos cercanos pero no  como las personas llegan a malinterpretar.</p><p> </p><p>—Ya veo…    </p><p> </p><p>El teléfono de Joonmyeon sonó y se apartó de ellos. Jongin aprovecho eso para escabullirse del café y Chanyeol lo siguió.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Quién es ese sujeto?</p><p> </p><p>—Es alguien que me gustaba, pero ya lo supere. Y viendo al pasado creo que si encaja mejor con Sehun, ya no tengo un velo de enamoramiento adolescente sobre mi cara. —revelo Jongin—Tengo que regresar al trabajo.</p><p> </p><p>—Discúlpate con el pororo asesino,   aun si no sobrevives a eso.</p><p> </p><p>—Lo intentare. </p><p>     </p><p>Y si como si el destino estuviese en su contra o a su favor, a una de las clientas de su última semana de trabajo, se empecino en ver el salón de El Dorado y no puedo librarse de asistir a esa cita.   Si se dejara crecer la uñas Jongin ya se la había arrancado de tanto morderla en solo pensar que estaría en ese hotel y la posibilidad de encontrarse con Kyungsoo.  Tal era su angustia que ya lo estaba viendo en cada rincón y a su cara de desprecio, con su ojos enormes y eso bonitos labios.  </p><p> </p><p>Pero en un parpadeo la  aterradora ilusión  se iba. Eso calmo  y cuando pensó haber librado de un encontró con Kyungsoo, al salir de finalmente del hotel, El Alfa se había presentado allí y parpadear no deshizo la imagen frente a él.</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo solo lo miro y siguió si camino desconcertando a un más a Jongin, quien, recordó el conejo de Chanyeol, tal vez si se disculpa la cosas se solucionarían.</p><p> </p><p>—Disculpe señor Do, ¿podemos hablar? —Jongin  intento tomar la mano de Kyungsoo, pero este la aparto bruscamente.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Que quiere? Viene a terminar con su plan.</p><p> </p><p>—Solo es una corta charla y aquí hay mucha gente. —Jongin intento guiarlo a un ligar con menos gente.</p><p> </p><p>Forcejearon pero único que consiguieron fue más público que interpretara su discusión como mejor les pareciera.  Al final de cuentas Kyungsoo tuvo que llevar a Jongin a otro lado donde sus acciones no se malinterpretaran aún más.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Qué es lo que pretende? —Grito Kyungsoo irritado.</p><p> </p><p>—Solo quiero disculparme, lo que sucedió no lo hice con intensión de dañar su imagen.</p><p> </p><p>—Fue sin intensión—Dijo Kyungsoo incrédulo.</p><p> </p><p>—Así es, traje a alguien que reafirmaría la nula relación entre nosotros, pero…——.Pero Sehun dijo esas cosas y no pude controlar mi lengua, yo…  </p><p> </p><p>—Kim Jongin, sus problemas no me importan.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—Me imagino lo que está pensando, pero no quiero que crea lo que no es  —Se acercó a Kyungsoo e intento tomar su mano—. Deme una oportunidad de ser sincero.  </p><p> </p><p>—No tiene por qué dar explicaciones, no es necesario.    —Kyungsoo alejo las manos de Jongin. </p><p>  </p><p>—Eso quiere decir que ya no está molesto conmigo. —Jongin sonrió inocente.</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo le devolvió le gesto solo que él no tenía intenciones de perdonar al Omega.  Jongin no debería ser imprudente a futuro, porque Kyungsoo le daría una lección.   </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>…</p><p>    </p><p>Jongin fue a visitar a Sehun en el hospital y hasta estaba dispuesto a decirle la verdad pero a la actitud pedante de Sehun, no fue de ayuda. Preguntas como: ¿Cómo lo engatusaste? ¿Usaste esas tu intensas y molestas feromonas, como atraías a los alfas en la secundaria? ¿Lo embaucaste para que pasara tu época de celo, junto? ¿Te embarazaste?</p><p> </p><p>Fueron pronunciadas por Sehun, desalentando a Jongin a contarle la verdad, sobre su supuesto matrimonio.   Provocando quizás el efecto contrario,  devolviendo el golpe, metafóricamente hablando,    Jongin se fue del hospital, con cierta satisfacción  Tanto que no le importo mojarse con la lluvia ese día.</p><p> </p><p>Días mas tarde, cuando solo le quedaban unos días como empleado en  la  empresa de su tía y toda parecía ir tranquilo, Jongin recibió una notificación en la oficina, Kyungsoo le estaba anunciando la demanda por difamación, así que dejo el trabajo botado y se dirigió a El Dorado, tenía que hablar con el Alfa.  </p><p> </p><p>Al principio se lo negaron, y Jongdae fue tajante con no permitirle ver a su jefe, e intento llamar a seguridad, pero Jongin no se lo permitió y terminó haciendo un escándalo, solo para que Kyungsoo hiciera acto de presencia.</p><p> </p><p>Minseok termino buscando a Kyungsoo para el solucionará el problema y no dañar más la reputación de El Dorado y la de Kyungsoo.  </p><p> </p><p>Lo llevaron a una habitación para evitar más problemas, en pocas palabras para que hablar con Kyungsoo o este acabara con él, lo que para primero.  </p><p> </p><p>— ¿Por qué hace esto?</p><p> </p><p>—Se lo advertí y usted simplemente ignoro mis palabras. Ahora aténgase a las consecuencias, Kim Jongin.  —Respondió con calma.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Existe la mínima posibilidad de que cambie de opinión?</p><p> </p><p>—Ni la más remota posibilidad,  y si no tiene más que decir, le pido que se retire. —Dijo triunfante Kyungsoo.  </p><p> </p><p>—Yo… yo, sé que usted no me conoce y lo mismo va para mí, pero le pido que haga un favor y después de eso aceptare la demanda sin ninguna queja. —Jongin suspiro, Si Sehun se enteraba el ganaría al final de cuentas, y  ya se cansó de su actitud, quería enseñarle una lección aunque su acciones no tuviesen sentido—por favor, continúe con esta farsa, ayúdeme.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Se siente bien? Porque eso es aún más  que improbable.     </p><p> </p><p>—Por favor, al menos por un tiempo, en el que me mudo con mi hermano lejos de Seúl. —Le exhorto Jongin.    </p><p> </p><p>—Acepte un no como respuesta, Kim Jongin y la próxima que vez que nos veamos será en la corte, así que le aconsejo encontrar un bien abogado.  </p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo salió de la habitación y dejo Jongin, hay hundiéndose en su infortunio. Jongin recibió una llamada, era Baekhyun y al contarle lo que  le paso, su amigo mando a Chanyeol a buscarlo. Al final de cuentas estaba tan abrumado con su situación, que le permito a chaye conducir su vehículo.</p><p> </p><p>Y que alguien fuese a  buscar a Jongin  —con exactitud un Alfa que el valet no reconoció — llego a oídos de Kyungsoo.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Y eso que, Jongdae? No es de mi incumbencia. —Kyungsoo colgó la llamada.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mientras Jongin, Chanyeol, Baekhyun y su abuelo terminaron bebiendo esa noche.    Quejándose de Sehun, y de querer darle una lección. Y Chanyeol terminó escuchando la historia de aquella amistad rota.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Pero por qué te trata de esa manera dijiste que era tu amigo?  </p><p> </p><p>—Yo te lo voy decir, Sehun solo esta celoso de que Jongin fuese popular entre alfa y betas. —Intervino Baekhyun—Puedes percibir ese aroma dulce.</p><p> </p><p>—Debo retocar el perfume.    </p><p> </p><p>—Es algo genético, de lado de su  padre, y muy intenso si no lo suprime. Eso llama la atención  siempre y Oh Sehun nunca supero que Jongin y su hermano mayor fuesen el centro de atención—continuo Baekhyun—. Por eso comenzó querer superar a Jongin, no ser mejor, si no estar por encima de él.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Tú crees que es así?</p><p> </p><p>— No lo creo, esa es  la verdad —declaro Baekhyun toman otro trago de Soju—. Arruino nuestra buena amistad, por algo tan frívolo.</p><p> </p><p>Mas tarde esa noche, el abuelo Byun  acompaño a Chanyeol a casa y Jongin, se quedó a dormir. Para la mañana siguiente, regreso a casa, su madre no estaba, de seguro fue impartir su clase en la universidad.</p><p> </p><p>Tom un baño, desayuno y salió de nuevo, ya no tenía que ir a trabajar. Con las hermana de su madre empezaría la semana siguiente, así que se fue al universidad. Ecuco la clase de leyes de su madre que sinceramente le aburrió en demasía, hasta que esta llego a su fin.</p><p> </p><p>—Qué te trae por esto rumbos pequeño oso pardo. —Le dijo su madre.</p><p> </p><p>—Solo pase a saludar.</p><p> </p><p>—No llegas casa anoche y ahora pasa a saludar a mi trabajo —Dijo ella mirándolo seriamente — ¿Qué hiciste Kim Jongin?        </p><p>      </p><p>—Pues veras hay un amigo… una amiga que…</p><p> </p><p>—La verdad ¡Ahora!—Dijo ella en tono fuerte mas no uso so voz de mando.</p><p> </p><p>Jongin suspiro, no podía ocultárselo a su madre, ella era demasiado sagaz como para engañar con una escusa mediocre. Al final de cuentas le dijo todo, lo que hizo, lo que dijo y quien es el agraviado.       </p><p>    </p><p>—Voy a necesitar de tu ayuda.  Al menos para que intentar un acuerdo, ¿vas ayudarme?</p><p> </p><p>—Claro que lo hare, Jongin. Pero me parece inaudito lo que hiciste, sabes es algo que esperaría de Taemin no de ti esto se te fue de las manos —lo regaño no ha otra forma de describirlo—.  Por qué mentir.</p><p> </p><p>—Solo quería que me dejara en paz y  se volvió aun peor —Dijo Jongin—Lo siento mamá, soy un horrible hijo que solo causa problemas.   </p><p> </p><p>—No pongas esa cara. Algo estúpido tenías que decir y  se te fue de las manos. Hiciste algo inaudito, pero no significa que voy dejarte solo.</p><p> </p><p>—Gracias mamá. —Dijo Jongin con una sonrisa.</p><p> </p><p>—Nada de gracias. No tuve síndrome de couve<a href="#_ftn1" id="_ftnref1" name="_ftnref1">[1]</a>   por ustedes y tu padre no me lo perdonaría nunca, si dejo que algo te suceda.  </p><p> </p><p><a href="#_ftnref1" id="_ftn1" name="_ftn1">[1]</a> El nombre del <strong>síndrome</strong> deriva de la palabra francesa "couver", que significa incubar, y con él se designa a un conjunto de síntomas involuntarios asociados a la gestación que no tienen ninguna causa física aparente y que experimentan algunos hombres que van a ser padres. En el caso de fic ya que la madre de Jongin es Alfa, es quien embarazo al padre Omega De Jongin y Taemin, es quien llega tener los síntomas.   </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Nota Fresca de la autora (o sea yo):</p><p> </p><p>El capítulo seis esta aquí, donde algunas cosas se muestran con claridad,   y Jongin  se mete más en problemas. Espero les guste, como a mi escribirlo. si tienen alguna duda déjenla en un comentario.</p><p> </p><p>Sin mas que decir , nos leemos en la próxima actualización ♥</p><p>P.D.: Si por alguna razón no puedo actualizar estén pendientes de el tablero o de mi pagina de facebook 'Black Diamond', allí, es donde daré mi explicación, solo en caso que no pueda actualizar</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Capítulo Siete: en la redes del gigante.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kyungsoo acomodando su camisa, alistándose para irse a trabajar. Cuando el timbre resonó por toda la casa. Kyungsoo salió de habitación y fue al visor digital, para averiguar quien se apersonaba en su casa a tan temprana horas del día.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol saludo a la cámara y le mostro una bolsa de comida. Kyungsoo s se apresuró a la  entrada de su casa.</p><p> </p><p>—Por fin te dignas a dar la cara.</p><p> </p><p>—Solo pasaba por aquí y traje algo de comer.  —Respondió Chanyeol con una sonrisa.  </p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo le dejó entra su casa, desde que lo vio en club nocturno, lo único que supo de su primo es que se estaba quedando en la casa de un conocido de su abuelo; además que no ha tenido tiempo de buscarlo a causa del problema con Jongin. Que de por si llevara al  menos unos meses en ser procesado. O al menos eso le había dicho Jongdae, en aquella llamada que recibo en la mañana mientras desayuna con Chanyeol.  </p><p> </p><p>—¿Problemas legales? —Dijo Chanyeol, suponiendo de lo que podría tratarse la llamada que recibió Kyungsoo.</p><p> </p><p>—No tienes idea.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Alguien  más ha esparcido  rumores sobre ti? —Comento siendo de hecho todo lo ocurrido—Podría darte una solución.</p><p> </p><p>—No gracias.</p><p> </p><p>—Aunque no lo creas soy un experto en estas cosas. —Chanyeol sonrió.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Has ido a visitar a tu madre?</p><p> </p><p>—No, no quiero ser agredido por la dama que me dio la vida, por no haber mostrar mi cara en tres años. —Dijo con la misma expresión—. Pero supongo que me llevaras a verla.</p><p> </p><p>—Tu qué crees.</p><p> </p><p>Después del desayuno, se fueron a la casa de la madre de Chanyeol. Fue una sorpresa para la Omega, ver a su hijo y luego del a impresión inicial, le soltó un manotazo, por su falta de consideración al irse de buenas a primeras tres atrás.   </p><p> </p><p>Estuvieron conversando un largo rato, preguntas fueron y repuestas vieron, Chanyeol no regresaría a casa por el momento  y tampoco participaría en el negocio familiar. Eso se lo deja Kyungsoo, quien se mantuvo ocupado con unas llamadas, recibiría  un importante inversor chino que era difícil de convencer, aunque el negocio familiar  iba bien, esta importante operación podría ser significar la expansión hacia territorio el resto del continente.</p><p> </p><p>Cosa que puso lo engranajes del cerebro de Chanyeol, pero ante tenía que perfeccionar algunos detalles. </p><p>     </p><p> —Kyungsoo, me gustaría visitar  la tumba del abuelo, ¿me acompañas?</p><p> </p><p>—Está bien.</p><p> </p><p>Dejaron la casa de la madre de Chanyeol, llevaron flores, los bocadillos favoritos de su difunto abuelo y una botella de Soju. Presentaron sus  respeto al difunto y se quedaron, hablando un rato, Kyungsoo incluso le mencionó de quedarse en su casa si es que no quería  regresar  al a de su madre, cosa que Chanyeol rechazo, con un fuerte razón para quedarse donde estaba sin dar una explicación a su primo.  </p><p> </p><p>—¿Los inversionistas, chinos llegan hoy?  </p><p> </p><p>—Aún hay tiempo. —Le contesto Kyungsoo.</p><p> </p><p>—Dame las llaves yo conduzco.</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo le entrego las llaves a Chanyeol, iban de regreso al hotel cuando, a Chanyeol para en camino, para comprar algo, en ese momento a Chanyeol se encendió e bombillo con una idea. Le pido a Kyungsoo bajarse de auto para que el fuese a comprar a las ancianas que vendían sus productos en la carretera.</p><p> </p><p>—No me odies por esto, Kyungsoo.  —Pronuncio Chanyeol, estando solo en vehículo y sin más dio marcha a carro y se fue dejando a Kyungsoo.</p><p> </p><p>—¡Park Chanyeol! ¡¿Qué haces?!   </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol saco su teléfono cuando estuvo de regreso a la ciudad, estacionado en un calle cualquiera llamo a Jongin, para reunirse con él, quien se encontraba  en banco,  la inminente demanda le había hecho pensar en cómo pagar lo que probablemente le exigirían y hasta un préstamo estaba en su opciones, por su imprudencia sus planes se retrasarían un poco.  </p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol lo amenazo con revelaría  su secreto si no se presentaba fuer de le restaurante donde ellos se habían encontrado por segunda vez.  Le hizo subir al auto sin explicación cuando llego a ese lugar.</p><p> </p><p>—¿De quién es auto?—Pregunto Jongin, curioso. </p><p> </p><p>—No es importante. ¿Dónde estabas? Por cierto.</p><p> </p><p>—Banco, voy a solicitar un préstamo, y usar mis ahorros como garantía —declaró Jongin—. Voy a pagar lo que me pida,  Do Kyungsoo.</p><p> </p><p>—Es un tipo con mucho dinero ¿será suficiente lo que tienes?</p><p> </p><p>—Espero que sí —dijo algo desanimado—¿A dónde vamos?</p><p> </p><p>—Solo espera. Lo sabrás cuando lleguemos. </p><p>Llegaron al aeropuerto, y eso le pareció extraño a Jongin, por su parte Chanyeol, le explico que eran el comité de bienvenida para un empresario chino y eso es todo lo que tenía que saber.    </p><p> </p><p>—Sí no haces estopor mí, le diré a Oh Sehun toda la verdad.</p><p> </p><p>—¡Tú! —Jongin intento golpear a Chanyeol—, ¿Por qué no trajiste a Baekhyun contigo?</p><p> </p><p>—Él no tiene una demanda por difamación, sobre su cabeza.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Eh?—Jongin no entiendo lo que quería decir Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p>—Te dije que voy a ayudarte pero primero necesito que hagas esto por mí.     </p><p>  </p><p>Entraron juntos, Chanyeol le pido a una persona que le regalara una hora de papel y le prestara su marcador, Escribo un nombre en chino sobre ella, Wú Yìfán.  Y eso sorprendió a Jongin. Quien es Park Chanyeol realmente. </p><p> </p><p>Estuvieron esperando un rato con hoja en mano. Hasta que el Señor Wú, se acercó ellos. Chanyeol hablo con el señor Wú, en mandarín, prestándose a sí mismo  como le encargado de recibirlo.</p><p> </p><p>—Él es el esposo del presidente, el señor Kim Jongin.  —Afirmo Chanyeol con total seguridad.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Esposo?—Dijeron el empresario Wú, como su esposo, al unísono.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Qué están diciendo? —murmuro Jongin para Chanyeol, pero esto no dijo nada —. Welcome to Korea, (Bienvenido a Corea).</p><p> </p><p>Al menos sus clases de inglés durante la escuela y ese curso que no termino, aparentemente sirvieron  de algo.  O eso pensó Jongin mientras sonreía a la pareja china frete a él.  </p><p>—Gracias.</p><p> </p><p>—No sabía que él presidente Do, se casó.  —Comentó Zǐtāo, el esposo de Wú Yìfán.  </p><p> </p><p>—¿Qué dijo? —Jongin le pregunto una vez más a Chanyeol.</p><p> </p><p>—Que está contento de concerté. </p><p>…</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo, tuvo que regresar a hotel en autobús y con una bolsa llena de bocadillos y por si fuera poco, le había encargado a Jongdae buscar al Señor Wú, pero este no había aparecido por ningún lado, eso hizo que su humor  se fuese peor, Minseok, hizo una búsqueda rápida y descubrir que Wú Yìfán si había llegado al país con su esposo Zǐtāo, pero no se encontraba registrado en ningún  hotel. Eso hizo que la búsqueda por la pareja iniciara.         </p><p> </p><p>Mientras, se los lleva de paseo, era la segunda luna miel, de los chinos. Solo venia por descanso y no para hace negocios. Los llevo a lugares que fueron agradables para ellos. Zǐtāo sintió mucha afinidad  por Jongin, a pesar de que hablaban el mismo idioma, sintió esta agradable atmosfera que se formaba alrededor de Jongin.    </p><p> </p><p>Al final de su paseo, Chanyeol,   los llevo hasta El dorado y la pareja se instaló en el hotel y  cuando esa noticia, —la llegada de los Wú— llego a oídos  de Kyungsoo, a mitad una reunión por medio de Minseok, sintió un gran alivio, que no duro mucho al encontrar con Jongin una vez más en las instalaciones de hotel.    </p><p> </p><p>—No pensé que lo veri de nuevo por aquí.</p><p> </p><p>—Yo tampoco lo pensé, estoy sin palabras. —Dijo Jongin sin mirar a Kyungsoo y deseando que el elevador  abriera su puertas.</p><p> </p><p>—Dice ser una persona, honesta, pero su acción dice otra cosa  —Soltó Kyungsoo con severidad—. Es raro que no quiera causar problemas, pero viene muy seguido  por aquí, no le parece.</p><p> </p><p>Jongin,  no contesto y se algo que el elevador abriera sus puertas podría salir de allí más rápido. Presiono el botón varias veces y cuando pensó que se libraría de seguir viendo a Kyungsoo, este entro al elevador.   </p><p> </p><p>Finalmente podría decir que había un elefante en la hitación de lo incomodo  que es el aviente entre ellos, en ese espacio tan reducido.</p><p> </p><p>—Usted evidentemente, tiene pareja, ¿por qué quiere seguir con la ridícula farsa de que estamos juntos?</p><p> </p><p>—¿Qué?</p><p> </p><p>—¿Su novio no quiere casarse? —dijo Kyungsoo ignorando la reacción de Jongin—Es ese el verdadero motivo de sus  actos.</p><p> </p><p>—No sé de qué habla.</p><p> </p><p>—Tengo derecho a saber sus motivos, ya que se está tomando como chivo expiatorio. —Continuo Kyungsoo</p><p> </p><p>—¿Está usted loco?</p><p> </p><p>Las puertas de levado se abrieron una vez, y Jongin salió molesto de allí, que se creía Don Kyungsoo para hablar de él como si tuera la verdad en sus manos. Kyungsoo lo sigue e intento detener su salida e incluso le impidió subir a taxi.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Que es lo que quiere?</p><p> </p><p>—Una explicación—Respondió Kyungsoo.</p><p> </p><p>—Ya se lo dije no sé de qué habla.</p><p> </p><p>—Usted no está siendo sincero—Kyungsoo siguió reteniendo a Jongin—Solo dígame que es lo que busca y tal ver reconsidere la situación.  </p><p> </p><p>—¿Está diciendo que retirara la demanda?</p><p> </p><p>—Yo no es lo quise decir. Pero sería de ayuda —Respondió Kyungsoo.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Intenta burlarse de o qué es lo que pretende?</p><p> </p><p>—¿Conozco a su novio? Es por eso. —Ignorando las palabras de Jongin Kyungsoo continúo.</p><p> </p><p>Jongin lo miro incrédulo, que le pasaba a Do Kyungsoo para bombardearlo con tantas preguntas. Decidió que no continuaría recibiendo ese trato  por parte de Alfa, abrió la puerta de taxi y entro en él.  El vehículo avanzo un par de metros y se detuvo.</p><p> </p><p>—Oiga, se lo que se sin importar el asunto, si tiene algo que decirme, comunique se con mi abogada. ¿Entendió? —Después de eso el taxi se fue.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Eso quiere decir que no tiene pareja?—Kyungsoo se preguntó a sí mismo.</p><p> </p><p>Su teléfono sonó, con mensaje de Chanyeol agradeciendo haberle prestado el auto. Quiso arroja su teléfono al piso peor el aparato no tenía la culpa de las ocurrencias e su primo.</p><p> </p><p>Mas tarde, Kyungsoo se reunió con los Wú, en una cena y es allí donde una sorpresa que no esperaba recibir llego a el de la boca de esposo de Wú Yìfán, su—falso—esposo fue quien recibió a la pareja y lo afectuoso y agradable que este fue con ellos. Es obvio que tuvo que inventar una excusa por evidente ausencia de Jongin en esa cena e incluso les prometió traerlo la próxima vez que se vieran.  </p><p> </p><p> Esto hizo que Kyungsoo se viera en la necesidad de encontrar a Jongin, quien ya no trabajaba como organizador de bodas, más bien en una florería bastante alejada de su hotel.</p><p> </p><p>—Retírate Jongdae, yo hablare con esta persona.</p><p> </p><p>—Bien, jefe si me necesita solo llame.</p><p> </p><p>—Kyungsoo ingreso al pequeño establecimiento, y se encontró a Jongin en una «conversación», con Sehun.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Qué es lo que quieres? Estoy ocupado como ves y no puedo perder en tiempo. —dijo mientras revisa vals tarjetas que  irían en las arreglo que serían enviados  </p><p> </p><p>—yo, solo... quiero que recuperemos nuestra amistad.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Cómo pretende que confié en ti después de cómo me hablaste la última vez que nos vimos?—Soltó Jongin—¿te golpeaste la cabeza acaso?</p><p> </p><p>—No yo… ¿por cierto cuando vas presentarme a tu esposo?</p><p> </p><p>—Cariño~, aquí estoy. —Kyungsoo interrumpió la charlar de ambos Omegas.</p><p> </p><p>« ¿Cariño~?... ¿Qué le pasa a este sujeto porque está aquí?» Pensó Jongin.</p><p> </p><p>Kyungsoo se acercó a ellos y se dirigió en mismo tono cariñoso a  Jongin. Eso pensar a Jongin que el Alfa realmente enloqueció.</p><p> </p><p>—Un gusto, soy Oh Sehun, un amigo de Jongin. —Se presentó.</p><p> </p><p>—Do Kyungsoo.     </p><p> </p><p>—Jongin, me ha hablado muy bien de usted —Comento Sehun.</p><p> </p><p>—En que momento, tu… ¿Cuándo lo hice?—Jongin esta anonado con la situación extra en la que se convirtió su segundo día de trabajo.   </p><p>—Cariño~, ¿Podrías venir conmigo un momento?</p><p> </p><p>—Lo siento no puedo dejar el trabajo tirado.  —Costeñito Jongin.</p><p> </p><p>—Pero es urgente.</p><p> </p><p>—No deberías hacerle esperar.   </p><p> </p><p>—Jongin se es importante deberías —Intervino su tía que estaba en la parte trasera del local —. No te  preocupes, puedes continuar después.  </p><p> </p><p>Jongin no respondió se sentía como un cordero que sabía iría al matadero, le dijo este alfa que no hablarían si no fue por medio de abogado y allí estaba el ignorando su palabras una vez más.   </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Nota ácida como el limón de la autora (o se yo):</p><p>Primero que nada, disculpes los errores de transcripción o cualquier otro error, si no subo el capítulo ahora no lo podre subir mas tarde, espero les guste. Jongin recibió una ayuda de Chanyeol sol oque aun no lo sabe y ustedes pronto se darán cuenta. </p><p> </p><p>Sin mas que decir, nos leemos en la próxima actualización, sí mi computadora ya esta reparada ♥</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>